EMBARAZO EN LA MADRIGUERA
by La Comadreja
Summary: Despues de la caida de Voldemort que costo la vida de Harry, ginny vive su embarazo y maternidad en La Madriguera con su LoKa familia. . .!FINALIZADO!
1. Chapter 1

**EMBARAZO EN LA MADRIGUERA **

CAPITULO 1

Después de que Voldemort fuera vencido por Harry, a quien le costó la vida, Ginny queda embarazada y enfrenta su embarazo y maternidad en la Madriguera con su bastante LoKa familia.

Habían pasado solo un par de semanas de la caida de Voldemort y los mortífagos, Harry había entregado su vida a cambio de que el lado oscuro finalmente terminara. La sensación de tristeza habia inundado a todos, especialmente a quienes mas lo apreciaron, pero Ginny se sospechaba ya una gran alegría. Una alegría que aún era secreta, no lo revelaría hasta que estuviera completamente segura. Pensaba en muchas posibles reacciones de su familia, talvez se decepcionaran un poco de ella, pero la apoyarían siempre... les daría una gran felicidad.

Por unos días secretamente en complicidad con Hermione se dedicaron a investigar formas para saber si aquella alegría era real o no, experimentaron con una prueba mágica y una muggle... ambas positivas. Para Ginny no había dudas, estaba embarazada... lo difícil seria decírselo a su familia.

Ese fin de semana estarían todos reunidos por el cumpleaños de Charly y tal vez fuera una buena ocasión... por lo menos estarían todos reunidos y no tendría que repetirlo varias veces.

El fin de semana llego y ella estaba más nerviosa que nunca, la tarde transcurrió tranquila, con platica, bromas de los gemelos, juegos y más. Finalmente en la noche el Sr Weasley hizo un brindis por estar juntos (_a pesar de la muerte de Percy_) y sanos y salvos de la terrible experiencia que fue luchar con Voldemort y además celebrando el cumpleaños de Charly. Todos dijeron "_Salud_".

_Yo deseo decir algo_- todos voltearon a ver a Ginny que sintió unas naúseas terribles y continuó –_ahora, que nuestra felicidad como familia es mucha... y ... que estamos todos juntos... y... que... este... somos una familia que se apoya y. . ._- su madre empezaba a desconfiar del discurso y la miraba escrutadora_- voy a darles una gran noticia:_- todos la observaban atentos y ella hubiera deseado que no le pusieran tanta atención –_"Estoy embarazada"_-

El sonido sordo de las expresiones de asombro de todos los miembros de la familia lleno el silencio. Hasta que finalmente Bill lo rompió.

-_De Harry?_-

-_Si_-

-_Estas segura?_- preguntó Ron desconcertado

-_CLARO QUE ESTOY SEGURA! DE QUIÉN MÁS VA A SER?_-

-_Me refiero al embarazo!_-

-_Ah, sí, si estoy segura_-

-_¿Cuánto tienes de retraso?_- Preguntó su madre esperanzada a que su hija se estuviera precipitando

-_Tres semanas_-

-_Mañana iremos a San Mungo a que te revisen_-

Ginny se había imaginado muchas reacciones, pero no aquella. Se sorprendieron mucho, no se lo esperaban para nada. Ella los sintió un poco indiferentes, en su imaginación eso solo duraba unos segundos y después todos la abrazaban felices. En la realidad aquello duró varios días después de la confirmación de su embrazo en San Mungo. Pero poco después sus padres no podían ocultar la ilusión de ser abuelos, los gemelos empezaron a insistirle a Ginny que debían ser gemelos, cosa que asustó muchísimo a Ginny pues no se acordaba de que tenía grandes posibilidades de ello. Bill había sido el primero en tratarla con un enorme cariño y Charly también la apoyaba y hacía bromas para que ella no resintiera la temporal molestia de sus padres.

Poco después Molly Weasley ya había empezado a tejer ropitas de varios tamaños, colores y diseños, por si era niña, por si era niño, por si eran gemelos, etc. La casa se volvía loca, y conforme la familia iba aceptando la situación, Ginny descubría cuanto los amaba y cuanto la amaba a ella su familia.

Charly había ido a la Madriguera solo por poco tiempo pues tenía que volver a su trabajo en Rumania. Cuando el curandero de San Mungo dijo que Ginny iniciaba su décima semana, Charly avisó que se iba al día siguiente.

Los síntomas habían sido ligeros, mareos muy leves, náuseas ocasionales pero muy superficiales. Fue justo un par de dias antes de la despedida de Charly cuando las náuseas se fueron intensificando por una causa que Ginny no distinguía. El dia que su hermano se iba, mientras él arreglaba todo para irse pasaba y pasaba por enfrente de ella y cada vez que pasaba su estomago se revolvía profundamente.

-_Mamá..._-

-_¿Qué pasa?_-

-_ma... GUACK!_-

-_Hija! Por lo menos acercate al bote!_- Se acercaron Charly y Bill que estaban ahí

-_Estas bien?_- preguntó Charly obteniendo como respuesta que Ginny agitara fuertemente su cabeza de un lado a otro

-_Tu... loción... GUAK! GUAK!_-

-_Oh! Lo siento... me voy?_-

-_Eh... si, sube hijo yo me quedo aquí con ella_-

Por alguna razón no soportaba la loción de Charly, cada vez que se acercaba o le llegaba ese olor por poco que fuera, el estomago le daba mil vueltas e irremediablemente vomitaba lo que tuviera enfrente. Desgraciadamente convivió poco con él antes de irse, pero le mando muchos besos desde la ventana.

Los días siguientes fueron aumentando los olores rechazados y los achaques, mareos, náuseas y... un poco de irritabilidad...

-_¿Qué es eso?_-

-_¿qué cosa?_-

-_Lo que huele... a qué huele?_-

-_Aah, no empieces me acabo de bañar y no traigo loción!_-

-_No, no huele a loción..._-

-_Si no te gusta el olor vete, porque voy a cenar y no quiero que me arruines la cena_-

-_Es la calabaza! Mamá hizo calabaza, verdad?_-

-_Sí, y es lo que voy a cenar... así que vete, porque la voy a sacar del horno_-

-_OK_- y se va apurada

Los gemelos solían visitar la casa con más frecuencia que antes y a pesar de que podían llegar a ser muy molestos y enfadosos, eran los más entusiasmados con ser tíos, cosa que a Ginny le preocupaba, ya podía imaginarse a los gemelos enseñándole mil diabluras a su hijo. Los gemelos se habían vuelto una especie de guardaespaldas de sus mareos, cada vez que ella perdía el equilibrio uno de ellos la jalaba del brazo para contener sus tambaleos.

-_NO mires para abajo!_-

-_hum..._-

-_Levanta la mirada! a ver, mírame a mí! . . . pero sin hacer bizcos!_-

-_Es que creo que estoy viendo doble_-

-_Jajaja . . . Me alegro que estes de mejor humor... la verdad es que si Ron logra aguantarte todo el embarazo, tal vez le hagamos un monumento en el patio de la casa!_-

-_Cállense, ni que de verdad me aguantara!_-

Una tarde Ginny se arregló, preparó un bolso cargado de cantidad de cosas y bajo a la cocina donde estaba Ron, puso su gran bolso y su varita en la mesa y terminó de arreglarse el cabello.

-_Ron, le dices a mi mamá que fui un rato a la casa de Hermione_- él volteó a punto de asentir con la cabeza pero un segundo después reaccionó

-_¡Estas Loca!_- dijo alarmado agarrando la varita

-_Dámela!_-

-_No estas pensando en aparecerte verdad?_-

-_No me han dicho que no lo pueda hacer, además no necesito la varita para aparecerme_-

-_Ya lo sé, pero no te vas a ir sin ella . . ._- se da la vuelta y camina hacia la puerta de la cocina -_¡Mamá, mamá! Esta loca, madre desnaturalizada se quiere aparecer en la casa de Hermione!_-

-_¡Que! No!_-

-_Mamá, el curandero no me dijo nada!_-

-_No me importa, ya no te vas a aparecer, Ron llevala tú en la Saeta de Fuego_-

-_Ah!_-

-_NO! Se me hace más peligroso que Ron me lleve en escoba, que aparecerme!_-

-_Tienes razón, entonces no vas!_-

-_Mamá! Íbamos a ir a las tiendas!_-

-_Lo siento Ginny pero ahorita no necesitas nada y no vas a salir de la casa sino es por medios muggles, mándale una lechuza a Hermione y díselo, y dile que mejor venga a visitarte aquí a la casa_-

Ginny salió de la cocina hecha una furia a mandarle una nota con Pig a Hermione. Por la tarde Hermione se apareció y la familia se reunió a conversar.

-_¿Qué crees que sea?-_

-_No se, tal vez niño_-

-_Pronto vas a poder saber. . ._- todos voltearon a ver a Hermione extrañados – _despues de los tres meses se puede ver el sexo del bebé con una cosa que se llama ultrasonido . . . no se ve muy claro, pero se distingue, se ve todo negrito_-

-_Negrito? Dijiste que era de Harry!_-

Ginny estuvo a punto de decir una cascada de palabrotas pero se detuvo cuando vio que Ron se estaba riendo, a veces es difícil distinguir las bromas de Ron...

-_No hija, Ginny no se atendera con ninguna cosa muggle, tendra su parto aquí en la casa y todo... normal_-

-_Su parto sera aquí? E-en... La Madriguera?_-

-_Claro_-

-_No irá a un hospital?_-

-_¿A San Mungo? Pero si un parto no es enfermedad, es muy sencillo traer niños al mundo. . ._-

-_Bueno es que a veces surgen complicaciones y puede ser muy peligroso_-

-_PF! Más peligroso es eso que hacen los muggles de abrir a las mujeres con un cuchillo!_-

Hermione iba a responder a eso con toda una cátedra pero decidió no decir nada más. Prefería no pensar que sucedería cuando algún día ella se embarazara de Ron...

**N/A: Intentaré que tenga de todo: humor, aventura, tensión, etc. No olviden los reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2 

-_¡Ginny¡Ginny!_-

Ginny escuchaba que una voz lejana la llamaba, poco despues sintió como una gran mano levantaba su cabeza y de su cara caían pedacitos del guisado que había hecho su madre.

-_hum . . . me dormí?_-

-_Si. . ._- respondió Bill que aún sostenia su cabeza y se reía divertido

-_Termina de comer y luego te vas a dormir_- le dijo su madre

-_No tengo hambre, lo que tengo es sueño..._-

-_Hija, estas comiendo muy mal, y es ahora cuando tienes que comer mucho, por favor terminate la comida_-

-_Al rato... me la voy a comer pero. . . más tarde. . . _- dijo Ginny bostezando y levantándose torpemente de la mesa decidida a dormirse en cualquier lugar

-_Ron, acompaña a tu hermana y asegurate de que se duerma en una cama, porque es capaz de dormirse en la escalera_-

Ron se levantó cansinamente y caminaba frente a ella jalandola suavemente de una mano. Durante su niñez su madre los ponía a dormir juntos las siestas en la gran cama de sus padres. Esa cama tenía algo especial, al acostarse ahí caían dormidos sin remedio, y curiosamente aunque alguno de ellos fuera solo a acostarse allí, el otro poco después invariablemente llegaba como convocado a dormir la siesta al lado del otro.

Aquella no fue la excepción, Ron había terminado de comer y no era mala idea tomar una siesta en la maravillosa cama de su madre. A los pocos minutos ambos estaban profundamente dormidos. Más tarde cuando su madre tuvo ganas de descansar y fue a su habitación se encontró con aquella imagen que la remontó muchos años atrás, cuando sus hijos más pequeños dormian sus siestas ahí, parecía mentira que ahora estuviera cerca de ser abuela. Sintió una gran nostalgia y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Ginny estaba sin duda tal y como había caído, de lado hacia el centro de la cama, mientras que Ron abarcaba casi toda la cama con apariencia de que se había peleado con alguien ahí. De pronto en un movimiento se giró hacia el centro de la cama subiendo su rodilla y rozó el vientre de Ginny.

-_Ah!_-

-_Ron, cuidado la golpeaste!_-

-_Eh... ah... te lastimé?_-

-_no, pero me despertaste..._- respondió Ginny bastante soñolienta

-_Me alegro! Ambos, arriba! que ya tienen más de una hora de siesta... y tu, allá esta la comida esperandote en la cocina, voy a revisar que te la termines_-

Ambos se levantaron con un poco de pesadez y bajaron juntos. Bill aún estaba abajo, sus visitas solian ser cortas cuando iba con Fleur, pero ahora ella tenía un magnifico puesto en Gringotts y eso la mantenía muy ocupada, asi que las visitas de Bill eran más largas.

-_A ver, yo voy a vigilar que te termines todo_-

-_Bill!_-

-_Sabes que te ha asentado el embarazo... te ves hermosa_-

-_De verdad?_-

-_Las pecas se te resaltaron y te ves muy linda_-

-_¿Se me resaltaron las pecas? Ay no, que horror!_-

-_Jajaja_-

Hermione trataba de visitar con frecuencia la Madriguera, siendo novia de Ron y con el embarazo de Ginny, queria disfrutarlo como todos pero su trabajo en el Ministerio no le dejaba mucho tiempo. Una tarde los invitó a ver películas, llevó televisión y proyector de DVD y hasta las botanas, pero aunque el Sr Weasley estaba muy interesado, tambien había llegado cansado y pronto él y Molly subieron a descansar quedándose solo los gemelos, Ron, Hermione y Ginny, quien antes de la mitad de la película ya estaba dormida.

-_Si... que divertida esta la película Hermione... uh!_- decia George irónicamente elevando la voz para despertar a Ginny

-_Ay que malo, déjenla_-

-_Es que no la has visto Hermione... se duerme donde la dejes... jeje_-

-_Pero eso no es lo peor!_-dijo Fred a modo de chisme -_Lo peor... es que Ron la acompaña... jajaja... son un par de dormilones! Y eso que Ron no esta embarazado, jajaja_-

Todos se rieron, hasta Ron aunque no le había parecido tan divertido el comentario. Después de que la película terminó, los gemelos se fueron y Ron y Hermione se quedaron en la sala dandose algunos besitos hasta que el brazo de Ginny resbaló del sillón dejando caer la caja de la película que estaba en su mano. Ambos se rieron, Hermione se despidió y Ron fue el encargado de llevar a su hermana a su cuarto. Quien a pasar de los esfuerzos y movimientos que hacía Ron al cargarla con dificultad no se despertó en absoluto.

Las naúseas y mareos habían disminuido pero fueron sustituidos por extravagantes antojos. Como papas a la francesa con aguacate y hot cakes con catsup, entre otros.

-_mmm, que rico! Quieres mamá?_-

-_No hijita, gracias_- dijo Molly Weasley alejándose lo más posible de la espantosa cena de su hija

-_¿Qué cosa es eso?_- preguntó Ron

-_Son pepinos cocidos con canela, quieres?_-

-_Dios me libre! Ahora las náuseas las tengo yo. ¿Cómo puedes comerte eso?_-

-_Sabe bueno..._-

Por las tardes, ella y su madre se iniciaron en la costumbre de irse a caminar por una hora, porque según el consejo de su madre, caminar con frecuencia ayuda mucho en el parto. Además se habían encontrado con momentos para maravillosas platicas de madre e hija.

-_Mamá, se han decepcionado mucho de mi?_-

-_No hija, de ninguna manera, es solo que . . . eres una chic... una mujer muy joven y traer un hijo al mundo... sin un esposo, es muy difícil. Claro está, que tendras todo el apoyo de nosotros pero . . . aún así no será fácil_.-

-_Lo se, pero me siento muy feliz mamá, de verdad!_-

-_Que bueno hija, me alegro. Disfruta tu embarazo, son experiencias con una magia enorme . . . especial. . ._-

Una de esas noches, Ginny se sentía bastante mal, seguramente algún cambio de temperatura le había afectado y habia pescado un resfriado.

_-A-chú! A-chú!_-

-_Si comieras todo lo que debes, no te habrías resfriado..._-

-_ay, mamá no me regañes_-

-_Déjala Molly, ven hija... que sientes?-_ decia Arthur Weasley mientras abrazaba a su hija a su lado

-_me duele todo!_-

-_Ay pobrecita... al rato te voy a hacer un té y te lo subo a tu recamara_-

-_Ah que bien! Además de que sale con su domingo 7, la consienten! A ver qué hubieran hecho si hubiera sido Hermione la embarazada . . . a mi si me corren de la casa, no!_-

-_ay, cállate celoso!_-

-_Es diferente Ron. . . pero, por supuesto que te hubieramos apoyado, ni siquiera lo dudes_- dijo su padre tranquilamente

-_Hey, hey! Ni te empieces a dormir porque hoy no te voy a llevar a tu cuarto!_-

El resfriado tuvo a Ginny sumamente decaída durante varios días, una de esas tardes, al caminar Ron por el pasillo escuchó sollozos en su recamara y se acercó, entró y se encontró con Ginny mirando un álbum de fotos en las que estaba Harry. . . las lagrimas rodaban por su cara.

-_¿Para qué te pones a ver esto?_- le dijo Ron mientras le quitaba el album de las manos y lo guardaba en un cajon. Ella solo levantó los hombros. Él sabía que aunque Ginny siempre parecía fuerte como una roca la muerte de Harry había sido una golpe muy duro para ella. La abrazó y le besó la frente.

**N/A: espero que les esté gustando, espero sus reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3 

Los días y las semanas parecían volar, en menos de lo que todos hubieran esperado Ginny estaba ya en la semana 22. La experiencia era nueva para todos y se iban adaptando como podían, pero algunas cosas podían resultar un poco difíciles. . .

-_Anda Ginny! __Terminate la crema de zanahoria_-

-_No quiero ya me llené! Además ya me enfado tanta zanahoria, todos los días como cosas con zanahorias_- respondió Ginny con expresión cansada y enfadada

-_Es que es muy buena, es lo que te va servir para tener mucha leche_-

-_¿QUEEE? Mamá! Pero si ya puedo amamantar a un equipo entero de quidditch!_-

-_Hey estoy comiendo! No tienes que decir tus cosas privadas!_- se lamentó Ron con cara de desagrado

-_Con razón me han estado doliendo tanto los pechos... ya no me quedan los brassieres, me aprietan. . ._- empieza a llorar –_nada me queda! Todo me aprieta! . . . mira ya se me esta saliendo la barriga de la blusa . . . TODO ME ESTA CRECIENDO! Y la ropa me queda horrible!_- decia Ginny llorando como una niña haciendo un berrinche

Ron y su madre voltearon a verse y luego voltearon a verla a ella que lloraba con gran sentimiento.

-_Ah!_- jadeo Ginny llevándose la mano al vientre

-_¿QUÉ?_-

-_Se movió . . ._- dijo Ginny olvidándose de su berrinche

-_A ver!_- dijo su madre emocionada poniéndole la mano sobre el vientre –_Oh, es un bebé inquieto. ¡Ya ves! No le gusta que hagas berrinches_-

Ginny sonreía llena de ilusión y su madre le acariciaba el vientre emocionada. Ron por su parte, tenia dificultad con lo que estaba sintiendo, pensando y observando en ese momento . . . no se sentía interesado ni lo más mínimo en tocarle el vientre a su hermana y mucho menos sentir que algo se moviera dentro . . . incluso, si no hubiera sido por lo que Ginny acababa de gritar, no se habría dado cuenta de que verdaderamente el cuerpo de su hermana estaba cambiando, realmente su vientre ya se salía de la blusa.

Hermione los visitó por la tarde y cuando supo que el bebé se había movido, buscó acariciarle el vientre a Ginny y cuando el bebé le respondió todos se veían emocionados y contentos. Molly se encargo de contarle a Hermione del berrinche que se había aventado Ginny ese día y Hermione inmediatamente encontró la manera darle una alegría a su amiga.

-_Ginny! Sabes que? Ahora vuelvo . . . vendré en el carro de mis padres para ir a que te compres un par de blusas!_-

-_Si, si! Bill me trajo ayer dinero del banco y puedo comprarme . . . yo creo que más que un par de blusas! Vamos mamá?_-

-_No puedo hija, tengo que esperar a tu padre, pero que vaya Ron con ustedes_-

-_No, gracias_-

-_Ve con ellas Ron, no quiero que vayan solas_-

-_No... ya me imagino!_-

-_Vamos Ron!_- insistieron las chicas

-_No, no quiero_-

-_No te estoy preguntando Ronald ¡ve con ellas!_- Ordenó su madre

-_Me lleva . . . bueno, yo manejo_- dijo finalmente mientras ponía los ojos en blanco

Ron y Hermione se alejaron al patio para desaparecerse, y media hora más tarde ya estaba Ron pitando a las puertas de su casa. Las chicas parecía que iban a la aventura más emocionante de sus vidas, mientras que él ya podía imaginarse lo divertido de su tarde . . . Justo como lo había imaginado, recorrieron mil tiendas, en algunas pudo escabullirse en el departamento de caballeros, pero él, a los 5 minutos ya lo había recorrido todo y ellas todavía no pasaban del primer estante.

Regresaron varias horas más tarde con algunas compras, entre las que había un par de blusas para ella, un pantalón de maternidad y un sinfín de ropa y accesorios para el bebé. Cuando llegaron Hermione y Ginny mostraban emocionadas las compras a sus padres.

-_¿Y estás segura de que te queda eso?_- preguntó Ron extrañado mirando una de sus blusas

-_Es mediana. . . se te hace grande?_-

-_¡Se me hace chica!_-

-_¿C-h-i-c-a?_- susurró lentamente Ginny con cara de pánico

-_Si, estás engordando mucho_-

Ginny se había quedado congelada a punto del shock –_Pero si solo he subido 3 kilos. . ._-

-_Ay no le hagas caso, los hombres no saben de tallas_- dijo Hermione tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga que se había afectado visiblemente con el comentario

Más tarde cuando Hermione se había ido, su madre detuvo a Ron antes de irse a acostar para hablar un momento con él.

-_Mira Ron, cuando una mujer esta embarazada los comentarios acerca de su físico pueden afectarle mucho, y como ya te has dado cuenta, tu hermana esta muy sensible al respecto. . ._- a lo que él escuchaba como niño regañado y asentía –_en vez de decirle que esta engordando deberías ayudarme a hacer que coma como debe!_-

Los días que siguieron ella se estrenó su nueva ropa y la lucía un poco cohibida, y a veces parecía preocupada fijándose en las cantidades de comida que consumía. Ron reconoció que tal vez había exagerado en su comentario, y la reprendió para que comiera lo que su madre le decia.

Una tarde Ginny sintió unas enormes ganas de tomar otra vez, una siesta en la cama de su madre. Al entrar se encontró con Ron dormido en la cama, ella se recostó suavemente a su lado, pero él se despertó.

-_Oh, lo siento_-

-_No hay problema_-

-_Oye, no te he preguntado cuando empieza tu entrenamiento como Auror?_-

-_Me dijeron que me mandaran un aviso_-

-_Me da mucho gusto que te hayan aceptado_-

-_Si, a mi también_-

-_Me enseñas todo lo que te enseñen, para el próximo año que yo tambien lleve mis papeles_-

-_Vas a llevar tus papeles el año que entra?_-

-_Claro_-

-_Ah, oye no te conté que Tonks . . ._-

-_Sshh . . . mira se esta moviendo . . ._- dijo ella mientras le señalaba su vientre y se levantaba un poco la blusa para que se pudieran ver los sutiles movimientos en su piel. Ella tomó su mano y trató de llevarla hacia ella pero él se detuvo.

-_no..._-

-_por qué?_- preguntó ella extrañada

-_No sé. . . me da cosa . . ._-

-_No seas tonto . . . mira . . ._-

Ella tomó su mano con fuerza y la puso sobre su vientre, él la puso de una manera muy superficial, como si no quisiera recargarse, ella guiaba su mano con la suya hasta que se sintió el movimiento y él no pudo evitar la risa nerviosa, la sensación era muy curiosa y extraña para él. Poco a poco sintió confianza y movió su mano sin que la mano de Ginny lo guiara, el bebé se movió más.

-_Oye le caes bien!_- Ron reía aunque ya había retirado su mano, después de todo no había sido tan terrible.

Al día siguiente recibieron la visita de Bill y Fleur. Esta última se había mostrado un poco celosa o incluso un poco envidiosa de la situación de Ginny, se mostraba cortés con ella pero no podía disimular que a ella también le gustaria estar embarazada, pero por lo pronto a ella no le era posible por su trabajo.

Bill en total diferencia de Ron, desde que supo que su sobrino ya parecía jugar quidditch en el vientre de Ginny no se cansaba de acariciarla y de hablarle al bebé. Eran evidentes las ganas que tambien él tenía de un hijo.

Cuando por la noche Bill y Fleur se despidieron, sus padres los acompañaron hasta un punto en el camino en donde se desaparecerían. Ginny se sintió de pronto profundamente cansada, casi sin darse cuenta su respiración se había convertido en jadeos.

-_Me voy a dormir mamá, buenas noches. Me siento como si hubiera jugado un partido de 6 horas_-

-_Anda hija, descansa_-

El cambio a ropa mas holgada parecía haberle dado la libertad al bebé de crecer. De pronto el crecimiento de su vientre era más evidente y los movimientos que un par de semanas antes le habían hecho ilusión, ahora empezaban a incomodarla.

-_Aah . . . ah . . . oh_- suspiraba Ginny en la cena

-_Se mueve mucho?_-

-_Más que hace una semana, sí_-

-_¡Que bueno, eso es señal de que todo marcha bien!_-

-_Por Merlín! Tengo que hacer pipi!_- se levantó rápidamente

-_Tu padre se esta bañando, espera un poco_-

-_No mamá, ya!_-

-_Dejame ver si puede salir...esperate_- le dijo su madre mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras

-_Pronto mamá, porque sino me voy a hacer!_-

-_Ya, siéntate!_- le dijo Ron que la miraba sin comprender su urgencia

-_Es que no aguanto . . . no sabes. . ._-

-_Pero si hace un minuto no tenías ganas_-

-_No sé . . . pero . . . voy a subir. . ._-

-_BAÑO LIBRE, SUBE!_- Ginny salió corriendo

–_Hey no corras!_- le alcanzó a gritar Ron antes de que se perdiera de vista

**N/A: Nuevos achaques y aventuras en el próximo capitulo.**


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

Entrando a la semana 28, Ginny ya tenía una muy notable barriga y su apetito de pronto se había vuelto de dos personas, ya nadie batallaba para hacerla comer, en un descuido y le ganaba a Ron... La ropa le quedaba visiblemente ajustada, ya que no había comprado nada además de aquellas 2 blusas y el pantalón, pues su madre le había dicho que realmente no era necesario, pues no salía de la casa y además no le convenía hacer gastos innecesarios porque después de que naciera el bebé seguramente necesitaría ese dinero y la otra ropa ya no.

Esa mañana Ginny se había levantado tarde y se desayunaba con la noticia de que Charly recibiría un Reconocimiento por su extraordinaria labor con los Dragones en Rumania, sus padres habían recibido la invitación y los boletos de un traslador. Su madre estaba dudando en ir.

-_¡__Mamá tienes que ir!_-

-_No sé, no quiero dejarlos solos..._-

-_Ay mamá, Ron y yo ya estamos grandecitos, no te preocupes_-

Pero Molly no había querido reconocer que era ella quien le preocupaba principalmente. Ron lo sabía y cuando Ginny se fue observó a su madre seguir dudando.

-_Mamá vete sin pendiente, yo estaré aquí. Charly se pondría muy triste si no va nadie con él_.

-_Oh... no sé..._-

-_Confía en mí, además Bill se queda.¿no?_-

-_Si, y los gemelos_-

-_¡__Ya ves!. ¿Para cuándo son los boletos del traslador?_-

-_Para mañana, volveríamos en una semana_-

-_Bien, entonces ve a preparar tus cosas_- dijo Ron apretando la mano de su madre.

Su madre aceptó confiada y se preparó para el viaje. Ron se encargó de avisar a sus hermanos del viaje y que estuvieran en La Madriguera a la mañana siguiente para despedir a sus padres. Cuando Ginny se enteró se puso muy contenta, tanto que en la comida repitió su porción de tomates rellenos 2 veces.

Hacía poco que las noches habían empezado a ser difíciles para Ginny, pero aquella definitivamente no podía dormir, sus padres se iban al día siguiente y tal vez eso, aún sin ella desearlo, la estresaba. Se levantó a caminar un poco haciendo el menor ruido posible, bajó con mucho cuidado las torcidas escaleras y después de dar algunos pasos empezó a buscar la manera de sentarse, a veces eso resultaba difícil. Cuando lo logró escuchó unos pasos apagados detrás de ella.

-_¿Qué haces aquí?_- preguntó Ron en un susurro.

-_Ay me asustaste, baje a caminar un poco_-

-_Vete a dormir a tu cama_-

-_No puedo, estoy muy incómoda, no sé cómo se ha acomodado el bebé que si me acuesto, siento que me ahogo_- Ron se sentó en un sillón cercano y bostezaba con mucho sueño –_vete a dormir Ron, yo al rato subo_.

-_No, te acompaño. ¿Bajaste las escaleras a oscuras?_-

-_Eh... s-si... me tarde horas. Venía muy despacio_- Ron le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria –_¡__Vete a dormir Ron!. no quiero que mamá nos oiga... si nos ve aquí no se va querer ir mañana_.

-_Vamos arriba_-

-_Allá arriba no puedo caminar..._-

-_No te veo caminando..._-

-_Bueno_- dijo Ginny torciendo los ojos.

A la mañana siguiente llegaron a desayunar Fred y George e inmediatamente subieron a ver a Ginny que se encontraba en su recámara luchando inútilmente por ponerse los calcetines y los zapatos. Los gemelos la ayudaron entre bromas y se acompañaron con Ron para bajar a hacer el desayuno. Los gemelos iban al frente después Ginny y finalmente Ron.

Las escaleras de la Madriguera son estrechas y torcidas. Ginny no lograba ver bien los escalones por lo estrecho de la escalera y por ir tan cercanamente escoltada por sus hermanos, entonces se apoyó mal en uno de los escalones y trastabilló, Fred sintió su tambaleo y la detuvo justo a tiempo para evitar que cayera de sentón en el siguiente escalón. Las cuatro miradas se cruzaron asustadas en silencio, nadie dijo nada, sus padres estaban cerca.

Mas tarde llegó Bill y todos desayunaron juntos mientras decían a sus padres que le hicieran llegar a Charly sus felicitaciones y Ginny le mandaba además el consejo de cambiar de loción... Sus padres partieron emocionados cerca del mediodía. Después de que se fueron, los hermanos se quedaron en casa platicando un rato, mas tarde Ginny se percató de que sus hermanos acordaban lo que parecían ser guardias...

-_Pues nosotros no podemos venir mucho, tenemos muchísimo trabajo en la tienda... o ... solo que yo venga un rato por la mañana y George por la tarde_-

-_Yo no puedo venir temprano, nada más saliendo del banco en la noche, como a la hora de la cena, jeje, pero tú vas estar aquí todo el día. ¿no?_-

-_Si, a menos de que Tonks me avise que vaya para algo a la oficina de Aurores, pero sería en la mañana y Fred estaría aquí..._-

-_¡Ey!. ¿Se están escuchando? Son unos exagerados¡quien los oyera pensaría que estoy en las últimas! todavía me faltan varias semanas . . ._-

-_Jeje... es para que no te sientas sola..._- dijo Bill cariñosamente.

Ron y Ginny se organizaban fácilmente, tenían toda la casa para ellos dos solos. Su madre había dejado las alacenas llenas y a Ginny no le molestaba cocinar para ambos. La casa se mantenía limpia, prácticamente no había nada que hacer. Por la noche, Ginny pensó que sería una gran idea dormir en la enorme cama de su madre ahora que estaba vacía y se instaló con sus cosas allá; Ron no tardaría en caer por ahí. Por la noche se durmió un rato y al despertar se dio cuenta de que seguía sola. Fue a buscarlo y lo encontró leyendo en su recámara.

-_Pensé que ibas a ir a dormir a la cama de mamá..._-

-_Tu estás ahí¿verdad?_- ella asintió –_lo sé, por eso no fui. Duerme ahí tu sola para que estés cómoda, si voy yo, pff, vas acabar en el suelo_-

-_Hum... entonces buenas noches_-

-_Buenas noches_-

A pesar de ser un dormilón redomado, el sueño de Ron se había vuelto más ligero, sentía una fuerte responsabilidad con Ginny bajo su total cuidado. En las noches trataba de estar al pendiente de los sonidos que venían de la habitación de sus padres. El sueño de Ginny era inquieto y ligero también, encontrar una posición cómoda era muy complicado o su comodidad no duraba mucho tiempo, esa noche hasta había sentido un calambre.

Por la mañana estuvo por ahí Fred como había prometido acompañándolos en el desayuno, a la hora de la comida fue Hermione con comida rápida muggle para que ni siquiera se molestaran en hacer de comer. La estaban pasando en grande. Hermione por su parte, estaba tan ilusionada con el bebé que si encontraba algo en alguna tienda que le pareciera lindo lo compraba y se lo llevaba.

-_Y.¿cómo le vas a poner?_-

-_No sé, todavía no sé qué es_-

-_¿__Si es niño le vas a poner Harry?_-

-_Fue lo primero que pensé, pero ahora... no sé_- respondió Ginny tristemente.

-_Pero si es niña le vas a poner Hermione.¿verdad? jajaja_-

-_¡__Nada más no le vayas a poner Ginebra!_-

-_¿Por qué no? No querrás que le ponga Ronalda ¿verdad?_-

Durante el día Ron ayudaba a Ginny a hacer cosas sencillas dentro de la casa, era curioso como caminaba más pesadamente y a veces cuando trataba de sentarse había que tener paciencia; y él la tenia con ella, al grado que había sorprendido a la misma Ginny aceptando hacer con ella sus acostumbrados paseos por los alrededores. No era igual que ir con su mamá, pero era más divertido.

Después de un par de noches Ginny comenzaba a desesperarse, se sentía cansada, con sueño. Se le entumían las piernas incluso acostada y había tenido algunos calambres. Una de esas noches prácticamente había dormido sentada. Ron cuando la escuchaba muy inquieta iba a verla, pero a ella le apenaba despertarlo y tenerlo en vela por las noches, porque una vez que llegaba se quedaba un buen rato con ella.

Una noche Ginny sentía las piernas hinchadas y un poco dormidas, se levantó para deambular un poco por la casa y quizá prepararse una taza de té. Ron la escuchó salir de la recámara y cuando se levantaba para ir con ella escuchó varios traspiés y golpes en la madera de la escalera. Sintió como si la sangre se le saliera del cuerpo y fue corriendo hacía ella. La encontró al final de la escalera encogida con las manos en el vientre respirando con dificultad.

-_¡GINNY!. ¿DÓNDE… DÓNDE TE GOLPEASTE?_-

-_¡__Aaah Ron!_- Ella cuánto lo vio se aferró a su mano desesperada y empezó a llorar inconteniblemente angustiada.

-_Ginny, dónde..._- decía tratando de mirar su cara.

Alarmado trató de revisarla, pero ella se encogía y lloraba, se estaba poniendo muy pálida y comenzó a sudar, entonces la movió con cuidado y la revisó dándose cuenta de inmediato que tenía una hemorragia. Verla sangrar lo hizo sentir un mareo de conmoción que le recorrió el cuerpo. Definitivamente Ginny se sentía mal, pero lo que más le estaba afectando era el enorme miedo que sentía de perder al bebé.

-_¡__Ayúdame, no lo quiero perder Ron!... ¡por favor, no lo quiero perder!_-

-_Cálmate, no te preocupes_-

Ron trataba de parecer tranquilo pero él también estaba muy asustado, el estado de Ginny parecía serio y no tenía muchas opciones sobre qué hacer. Ni siquiera se atrevía a moverla. Dudó unos momentos entre mandar a Pig con una nota a Bill o aparecerse directamente en su casa, mandar a Pig sería muy tardado y aparecerse con Bill implicaba dejarla sola.

-_Ginny, voy a ir con Bill... vuelvo en un segundo, te lo juro_- y antes de que ella pudiera decirle algo más se desapareció mientras ella sollozaba.

Diez minutos después Bill y Ron se aparecían a su lado. La hemorragia había hecho un pequeño charco y ella parecía estar cerca de perder el conocimiento. Entre los dos la levantaron con cuidado para llevarla hacia uno de los sillones de la sala. Mientras Bill la llevaba en brazos, algunas gotas escurrieron del pijama de Ginny, Ron instintivamente trató de atraparlas con la mano como si ello pudiera contener el profuso flujo de sangre. Se sentía estúpidamente impotente.

-_Aguanta Ginny, ya viene Hermione en el carro..._- decía Bill mientras frotaba el pálido cuerpo de su hermana.

Ron había decido aparecerse primero en la casa de Hermione, pues aunque hablara con Bill no tenían manera de transportar a Ginny, así que fue primero con ella, quien salió disparada en el carro hacia la Madriguera en ese mismo instante. Después se fue con Bill y le explicó todo.

Ginny en algunos momentos utilizaba sus escasas fuerzas en llorar débilmente. Ellos ni siquiera pensaron en quitarse sus pijamas, la observaban desesperados hasta que por fin se escuchó el claxon de Hermione, Bill la cargó mientras Ron abría la puerta y le ayudaba a acomodarla en el asiento trasero junto a él. De camino, Ginny no dejaba de gemir y decir palabras entrecortadas de preocupación.

-_Oh... no... el bebé... ¿estoy sangrando?_–

-_Ssh, no te preocupes_-

-_me duel... oh... no quiero per..._-

-_Ya casi llegamos... ¡¡Hermione olvídate de las reglas de tránsito!!_-

Pero desgraciadamente Hermione es una conductora muy responsable y no se pasó ninguna luz roja. Cuando finalmente llegaron a San Mungo ya estaban ahí Fleur y los gemelos esperándolos, habían dado el aviso y recibieron a Ginny directamente de los brazos de Ron a la camilla.

Eran las únicas personas en la sala de espera, todos estaban en un silencio profundo. Los minutos parecían eternos, se observaban unos a otros, pero las manchas de sangre en la ropa de Ron y Bill no eran alentadoras.

**Continúa en el capitulo 5 . . . (**_**uy que mala fui en dejarlo aquí, lo siento).**_


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 5

-_Familiares de la señora..._-

-_¡__Weasley!_- interrumpió George.

-_Eh... sí; Weasley, ¿son todos ustedes?_-

-_Si_- respondieron todos.

-_¿Quién es el esposo?_-

-_Somos sus hermanos_-

-_El esposo..._-

-_No tiene_-

-_Bien... ¿quién pasará conmigo?_-

-_Yo_- dijo Bill después de que las miradas habían ido hacia él.

Mientras esperaban nadie se acercaba a ellos para darles algún tipo de información, parecía como si no hubiera nadie más ahí. Ron pensaba en sus padres fuera de casa, en lo que podía suceder con Ginny, en muchas cosas. Fred recordó el pequeño traspié que había tenido Ginny unos días antes y que tal vez debieron haber puesto más cuidado. Pero la realidad era que los accidentes suceden en ocasiones a pesar de las precauciones que se toman para evitarlos.

Hermione se abrazaba a Ron tratando de confortarlo pero ella estaba tan angustiada como él. Fleur por su parte se miraba preocupada también, a pesar de no llevar una relación muy cercana con Ginny la situación era muy delicada y ella sabía que Bill estaba muy preocupado. George, inquieto como siempre, caminaba de un lado a otro, sonaba sus zapatos, movía las manos, se acomodaba el cabello... provocando que todos los demás se alteraran junto con él. Después unos momentos volvió Bill y todos se agolparon hacia él.

-_¿Qué pasó?_- preguntó George ansioso.

-_Está estable, contuvieron la hemorragia y parece que... los bebés están bien_-

-_¿Los?_-

-_Y ella ¿como está?_- se interesó Hermione.

-_Delicada, fue muy serio lo que pasó. Dice el curandero que ahora los cuidados tendrán que ser extremos porque podría tener alguna otra hemorragia y si sucediera sería... muy peligroso_-

-_Pero, ¿la viste?_- preguntó Ron como si desconfiara de los curanderos.

-_Si, le dieron algo para dormir. Dijo el curandero que se había asustado mucho y eso influyó en su estado_-

-_Bill, ¿dijiste "LOS"?_- repitió Fred admirado.

Bill sonrió débilmente a los gemelos y asintió con la cabeza –_Se supone que es más de uno..._-

-_¿__Cómo que más de uno?. ¿Cuántos?_-

-_Solo me dijeron que se escucha más de un corazón_-

Dentro de todo, las noticias no eran malas, y eso de que fueran _mas de uno_... era una alegría dentro de todo, no se diga para los gemelos que lo auguraron desde el principio. Pasaron el resto de la noche ahí y cerca del amanecer Hermione y Fleur se despidieron para ir arreglarse pues ambas entran muy temprano a trabajar. Ron aprovechó que los gemelos y Bill seguían en el hospital para ir a darse un baño y volver pues seguramente él se quedaría el resto del día ahí. Más tarde se fueron George y Bill a sus respectivos trabajos, justo a la hora que Ron volvía.

A la hora del desayuno una enfermera les ofreció a Ron y Fred llevarle el desayuno a Ginny para que la vieran. Ella aún se miraba pálida y enferma, tenía vendada una muñeca y morado uno de los pómulos. Cuando los vio su mirada se iluminó.

-_¿Cómo estás?_-

-_Pues... me dijeron que bien_-

-_Pero, ¿cómo te sientes?_-

-_Mejor que anoche... ¡fue horrible! Me dio un calambre cuando iba bajando... perdí el equilibrio_- Sus ojos estaban húmedos y empezó a llorar.

Fred se acercó a ella y le acarició el cabello.

–_No recuerdes_- Pero ella comenzó llorar con mucho sentimiento, entonces a cada lado se sentaron sus hermanos tratando de consolarla, el recuerdo de la noche anterior aún vibraba dentro de ella.

-_Buenos Días señora Weasley, ¿cómo se siente?_- saludó el curandero al entrar.

-_La verdad todavía me siento un poco atontada_-

-_Es normal, tuvo una fuerte caída, pero mire, estos golpes _–señalando su muñeca y la cara –_le salvaron la vida a sus hijos. Tiene usted muy buenos reflejos. El problema fue que cayó de lado con la cadera, eso fue lo que le provocó la hemorragia y un par de detalles más, pero lo más importante es que usted y los bebés están bien_-

-_¡__Todavía no puedo creer que hayan atinado!_- dijo Ginny sonriendo hacia Fred.

-_Dígame, ¿qué tan movidos han estado los bebés?_-

-_Bastante, lo normal_-

-_Eso es buena señal, si todo marcha bien mañana puede regresar a su casa, aunque tendrá que tener muchos cuidados_-

Fred se quedó un rato más y Ginny se cansó de decirle a Ron que se fuera a dormir pero no le hizo caso hasta que llegó Hermione a la hora de la comida. Ginny descansaba y dormía por ratos, todavía sentía algunas molestias, aunque eran normales en su situación.

Más tarde llegó George y luego Bill, Fleur y Fred. Entonces Hermione aprovechó que ellos estaban ahí para ir a la Madriguera a ver a Ron y recoger un cambio de ropa que Ginny le había pedido para el día siguiente. Regresaron juntos por la noche, poco después se fueron despidiendo todos.

Ron se quedó con ella toda la noche a pesar de que Ginny insistió mucho en que se fuera a dormir a casa. Ella prefería que él descansara y fuera por ella temprano al día siguiente, pero no lo convenció. Fue una noche incómoda para los dos, ella no lograba encontrar una posición agradable en la cama del hospital, amaneció con almohadas por todos lados.

Fred llegó a la mañana siguiente cuando Ginny terminaba de desayunar y recibía el alta del curandero. Hermione le había dejado a Ron el carro de sus padres, así que esperaron a que ella se vistiera con ayuda de una enfermera y salieron caminando lentamente pues ella apenas podía dar paso.

Cuando llegaron a su casa, Fred se dio cuenta de que sus hermanos necesitaban descansar y se despidió. Ron acompaño a Ginny hasta la recámara de sus padres subiendo con mucho cuidado las escaleras. Ella les había tomado mucho miedo y se agarraba de todo lo que tenía a su alcance.

-_Quédate aquí conmigo_- le pidió Ginny cariñosamente a Ron.

No quería estar sola, sentía que necesitaba alguna compañía. Se acostaron y después de unos minutos ambos estaban dormidos profundamente. Necesitaban reponer muchas cosas, cansancio, desvelos atrasados y el desgastante susto que se acababan de llevar. Durmieron por varias horas hasta que Ginny se despertó, escuchaba los ligeros ronquidos de Ron y lo observaba mientras acariciaba su vientre y pensaba en el hambre que tenía... seguramente él también se despertaría con hambre, pero su varita estaba en un cajón de la cómoda.

Mientras pensaba, escuchó ruidos en la planta baja, se alarmó un poco, sus padres llegaban hasta el día siguiente... pero luego pensó que seguramente Fred había vuelto. Unos pasos subieron la escalera y una cabellera castaña se asomó por la puerta, Ginny le sonrió. Hermione puso su dedo sobre los labios al ver a Ron dormido y le preguntó a señas si quería comer. Hermione volvió después de un momento con un plato de ensalada.

-_Gracias Hermione_-

-_De nada, ¿cómo estás?_-

-_Bien, me da un poco de miedo moverme pero, estoy bien_-

-_Poco a poco, nada más hay que tener mucho cuidado. Mira lo que te traje._- entregándole a Ginny una bolsa pequeña.

-_¡Brassieres de maternidad!_-

-_Un poco más grandes, jaja_-

-_¡Que bueno! No sabes la falta que me estaban haciendo, estaba usando unos viejos de mamá_-

Las chicas siguieron platicando a un volumen casi inaudible mientras Ginny comía. Más tarde Ron dio un intenso suspiro y abrió suavemente los ojos. Hermione fue hacia él y se sentó a su lado.

-_Traje comida ¿quieres?_- él asintió y ella salió de la habitación.

Después de un rato ya que todos habían comido Ginny aprovechó que Hermione seguía ahí para darse un baño con su ayuda. Caminaba y se movía con poca confianza, sentía molestias pero principalmente sentía miedo.

Por la tarde llegaron los demás en una visita corta, solo para ver el estado de Ginny y preparar la llegada de sus padres al día siguiente. Bill dijo que iría por ellos a donde los deja el traslador y que se encargaría de ponerlos al tanto de lo sucedido para que no se llevaran la sorpresa al llegar. Esa noche Ginny le pidió a Ron la ayudara a regresar a su recámara con sus cosas y durmió allí.

A la mañana siguiente Ron hizo lo que nunca... desayuno. Se encargó de subirle su porción a Ginny y la ayudó a bajar más tarde para poner en orden la casa. Nadie es como Ginny con la varita para esos quehaceres... A la hora de llegada de sus padres Ron y Ginny esperaban impacientes en la sala. De pronto la puerta se abrió prácticamente aventada por Molly Weasley que entró desesperada en busca de su hija.

-_¡__GINNY! Hija, ¿como estás?... esos calambres son un verdadero problema, ya me ha dicho Bill... y esta espantosa escalera, pero cuántas veces le he dicho a tu padre..._-

-_Por Merlín, Molly no la abrumes... ¿como te sientes hija?_-

-_Bien papá, ya estoy bien. Ya les dijo Bill que..._-

-_¿QUÉ?_- respondió su madre asustada como si le fueran a dar una mala noticia.

-_Que no es un bebé..._-

-_¿__No es un bebé?... y entonces ¿qué es?_-

-_jajaja... pues solo nos dijeron que es más de uno, espero que sólo sean dos… jajaja_-

**¡No se pierdan el parto en el próximo capitulo!!**


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

Durante las semanas siguientes ninguna precaución les parecía exagerada, Ginny cada vez que subía o bajaba las escaleras era escoltada por alguno de los miembros de su familia.

Los paseos con su madre continuaron, caminaban más lentamente pero su madre la motivaba a ir más lejos mientras más pasaban las semanas. Juntas habían tejido algunas chambritas más por las tardes. En las noches pensaba secretamente en los posibles nombres de los bebés, ya los tenía decididos, solo había que esperar a saber con certeza el sexo de los bebés.

Los días pasaban y ella cada día se sentía con más pesadez y cansancio, a veces, sentía como si estuviera cargando siempre un gran disfraz encima. Se podía respirar en el ambiente que ya faltaba muy poco. Bill cada vez que iba le daba masajes en las piernas y sus calambres y entumecimientos habían disminuido. Fred por su parte, se había quedado con la costumbre de visitar la Madriguera por las mañanas casi todos los días.

Uno de esos días mientras terminaban de desayunar Fred y Ron, Ginny recogía la mesa y de pronto notó que Fred le hacía señas con los ojos, volteó hacia donde la mirada extrañada de Fred apuntaba y pudo ver una mancha de humedad en su blusa, se asomó sorprendida y descubrió que le había empezado a salir leche. Estaba tratando de pensar porqué cuando su madre se dio cuenta.

-_Mira nada más!, Uy Ginny, yo creo que no llegas al fin de semana!!_-

Aquél comentario le sonó a Ginny como una verdadera sentencia. Era cierto que ya moría de ganas de conocer a sus hijos, y que ya se sentía muy cansada y que a veces deseaba que ya terminara el embarazo. . . pero, ¿YA? ¿tan pronto? Pensar en el parto la hacía sentir temerosa por muchas causas, y escuchar eso de "_no llegas al fin de semana_" la enfrentaba con la realidad de golpe.

-_Ginny! Ve a cambiarte!_-

-_Eh? . . . ah, sí_-

El comentario también afectó a Ron, ya que además de su madre era quien pasaba más tiempo en la casa e inevitablemente le tocaría estar ahí . . . sentía que estaba con una especie de bomba de tiempo, como si Ginny fuera a explotar de un momento a otro. La única que parecía hallarse feliz, emocionada y completamente lista era su madre, y su seguridad en todo aquello era lo que más asustaba a Ginny.

Sólo pasaron 2 días, esa mañana estaban los tres en la cocina recogiendo la mesa después de desayunar cuando simplemente Ginny sintió que un líquido escapaba de su cuerpo sin poder contenerlo y se llevó las manos a la parte baja del vientre impresionada. Ron se dio cuenta.

-_¿Te estás haciendo pipi?_- preguntó boquiabierto

Al escucharlo su madre volteó de inmediato -_¿Se te rompió la fuente?_-

-_Yo creo que sí porque no es pipi_- Ginny tenía cara de pánico

-_Aaah!! Llegó la hora! Vamos a arriba. Tú Ron, pon a calentar agua y la subes ¡que emoción!_-

Sobra decir que Molly Weasley era la única emocionada. Fueron a la recámara de sus padres, pues la cama es mucho más grande y su mamá se apresuró a prepararlo todo mientras Ginny empezaba a tener las primeras contracciones. Cuando Ron llamó para entrar con el agua ya estaba todo listo.

-_Ahora trae un vaso con hielos para ella y te lavas las manos!_-

Ron volvió a salir y volvió con el vaso con hielos. Una vez rota la fuente los partos suelen progresar relativamente rápido así que las contracciones empezaron a ser más continuas.

-_Bien, escúchame Ron, tu me vas a ayudar con Ginny, ponte a un lado de ella y cada vez que le dé una contracción le juegas unas vencidas! Me entendiste?_-

Ginny estaba medio sentada y antes de que Ron diera señales de haber entendido ella le tomó la mano y descargó toda su fuerza tratando de contener la contracción que estaba teniendo en ese momento.

-_Debemos esperar a que se acerque un poco más, todavía te falta un poco_-

Entre contracción y contracción Ginny devoraba los hielos más por ansiedad que por verdadera necesidad, pero ese "_poco_" que su madre le había dicho no tardó demasiado.

-_Bien, parece que ya es el momento, Ginny cada vez que sientas venirse el dolor, puja con todas tus fuerzas . . . ahí viene, anda!_-

-_NNNNNNNNN!! Ah_ . . .-

_-bien . . . otra vez!_-

-_NNNNNNNNNNN . . . ah . . ._-

Después de varios pujidos de pronto se abrió la puerta y Fred estaba ahí, sin que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de que había llegado.

-_¿Qué? ¿Ya?_-

-_Ah que bueno que llegas . . . ve a lavarte las manos y vuelves!_-

Cuando volvió recibió la misma instrucción que Ron, se fue a la otra mano de Ginny y ambos trataban de contener las fuerzas de Ginny al pujar; de hecho se podría decir que les ganó a las vencidas en un par de ocasiones. Ella estaba bañada en sudor y sus hermanos podían sentir como sus manos temblaban por el enorme esfuerzo que hacía, pero todavía no nacía ni uno . . .

-_Ya esta aquí Ginny, un poco más!_-

-_NNNNNNNN . . ._-

-_Más, más, ya lo tengo!_-

-_NNNNNNNNNN . . . AAH_-

Ginny sintió como de su cuerpo salió ese pedacito de ella misma, su madre lo recibió con una fuerte nalgada y empezó a llorar . . .

-_¡Es niña!_- Dijo su madre mientras limpiaba a la niña con unas toallas y la envolvía con una sábana ante la mirada impresionada de sus tres hijos. Molly volteó buscando un lugar seguro donde poner a la pequeña pero no encontrándolo llamó a Fred.

-_Ven! Toma, con cuidado, así. Siéntate ahí_.- Fred fue a sentarse a una silla mientras observaba a la niña

Ginny miraba en dirección a Fred deseosa de ver a su bebé pero su descanso fue muy poco, las contracciones continuaron poco después. El parto todavía no terminaba . . .

-_Vamos a volver empezar hija, agarra fuerza_-

-_Ay mamá estoy cansada . . ._-

-_Ya lo sé hija, yo también parí gemelos!_-

-_NNNNNNN_-

-_ya esta aquí, vamos hija con fuerza!!_-

-_NNNNNNNNNN . . . ah . . . ah_-

-_ña ña ña ña ña _– bebé recibido con otra nalgada

-_¡Este es niño! ¡Tienes la parejita!_-

Ginny casi vencida de cansancio miraba deseosa como su madre limpiaba al otro bebé, llamó a Fred con la mano para ver a su niña, pero en ese momento Ron tomaba con cuidado al otro bebé de los brazos de su madre y los sacaba a ambos de la recámara.

-_Salgan ustedes un momento, que tengo que terminar con Ginny_-

Ambos salieron y se fueron a la recamara de Ron. La pequeña niña había dejado de llorar en los brazos de Fred, mientras que el bebé en brazos de Ron daba unos últimos sollozos. Los dos hermanos observaban atentos a los bebés que tenían en brazos, Fred le sonreía y hacía gracias a la niña aunque esta se hubiera dormido, mientras que Ron admiraba atento la sutil sombra de pecas del bebé.

-_Oye, el tuyo tiene pecas?_-

-_No, y el tuyo?_- dijo Fred acercándose

-_Este si es pelirrojo, mira_-

-_La niña no, mira . . . va a tener el pelo negro_- señalando una suave capa de fino cabello negro

-_Y por qué no son iguales?_-

-_George y yo somos gemelos, los mellizos no siempre son iguales_-

_-No sabía que fuera diferente. . ._-

Unos minutos después su madre los llamó y vieron a Ginny mirarlos ansiosa aunque visiblemente cansada. Primero Fred le puso en las manos a la niña, Ginny le sonrió y la admiró, después volteó hacia Ron y recibió al pequeño pelirrojo, un par de lágrimas enmarcaron su amplia sonrisa.

-_¡Estan hermosos!_-

-_Si, si, pero tu necesitas descansar, anda bébete esta poción para que descanses porque luego van a reclamar comida_-

Ginny se bebió lo que su madre le dio y pronto se quedo dormida. Los nuevos tíos recuperaron a los bebés que tenían en los brazos y su madre los jaló sospechosamente hacia una de las recámaras.

-_¡Chicos, tenemos un problema!_-

-_¿Qué?_-

-_¿Qué pasa?_-

-_Nos olvidamos de un detalle importante . . . ¡no tenemos cunas!_-

-_Ay mamá! Eso es todo? ya me había asustado_-

-_No hay problema mamá, hay que mandarle una nota a Bill y que saque dinero de la cámara de Harry antes de salir de trabajar, que él las compre_-

-_Ah claro, tienes razón Ron. Pig está en tu cuarto verdad . . . no, no se preocupen yo lo hago, los bebés se han quedado muy a gusto con ustedes_-

-_También hay que mandarle una nota a papá_-

-_y a Hermione . . ._-

-_Si, ya que vuelva Pig mando una nota al Ministerio y que tu padre le avise a Hermione_-

Fred, Ron y los bebés se fueron a sentar a la sala. Después de que su madre mando la nota a Gringotts se fue a sentar con ellos para descansar un poco, luego subieron a ponerles algo de ropa. Después de un par de horas el pequeño pelirrojo reclamaba su comida con verdaderos alaridos, lo que hizo a Ron apurarse a llevarlo con su abuela. Poco después la niña se despertó y Fred la llevó también con su madre que estaba enseñado a Ginny a darles de comer.

-_Cuidado hija, no le debes tapar la nariz, levántalo un poco para que no se ahogue_-

-_toc toc_-

-_¿qué pasa?_-

-_Alguien aquí tiene hambre también_-

-_Llévala a dar una vuelta y vuelve al rato_-

Cuando los bebés terminaron de comer llegó Bill acompañado de un par de personas que llevaban las cunas, las instalaron en la recámara de Ginny y aprovecharon para que Bill llevara a Ginny a su recámara. Por la tarde la casa se había llenado de visitas para ver a Ginny y los bebés.

-_A ver Ginny, préstame al pequeño Ronnie para ponerlo en su cuna_- todos voltearon a ver a Molly extrañados –_es que este niño es idéntico a Ron cuando nació_-

-_Pues no sé cómo era Ron cuando nació, pero a mi me parece la versión pelirroja de Harry . . ._- decía Hermione observando al niño con una sonrisa

-_Yo cgueo que es una megzcla cuguiosa entrgue Hagui y Gon_-

-_Yo estoy de acuerdo con Hermione. . . y la niña es la versión pelinegra de Ginny sólo que con ojos verdes_- dijo Bill sonriendo con la niña en brazos

-_Y . . . ya decidiste cómo les vas a poner?_- preguntó Hermione curiosamente

-_Si . . . la niña se llamara Lily . . ._-

-_¿Y el niño?_-

-_El niño se llamara Arthur . . . como papá . . ._- dijo Ginny mientras miraba dulcemente a su padre derramar un par de lágrimas.

**Espero que les haya gustado . . . porque a mi me gustó mucho!**


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

La alegría por el nacimiento de los bebes llenaba la casa y los corazones de todos, las visitas sabían que el día había sido muy pesado para varios miembros de la familia, pero . . . realmente la parte pesada apenas comenzaba; así que después de estar un par de horas con la feliz mamá y sus bebés se fueron despidiendo, hasta quedar únicamente los que viven en la Madriguera. El cansancio los hizo darse las buenas noches temprano y cada uno se dispuso a descansar.

Pasaron tan solo 4 horas hasta que el llanto del pequeño Arthur (sólo Arthur, no Arthur Harry, eh! Jejeje) comenzara a llorar haciendo gala de unos pulmones bastante sanos. Ginny se despertó y se sentó despacio, pero no podía moverse demasiado aún, buscó su varita pensando cómo podía ayudarse para alimentar a su bebé. Ron escuchó el llanto al otro lado de su pared pero no pensó en levantarse, la verdad era que . . . él había pasado ya muchas noches sin dormir, la preocupación del accidente de Ginny, atenciones . . . y pensar en que todavía tendría que soportar esos llantos las noches de los siguientes meses lo hizo enfadarse seriamente y taparse los oídos con la almohada.

Molly al primer sonido de llanto, se había levantado como impulsada por un resorte, ella era mujer y sabía perfectamente que Ginny aún no podría levantarse de la cama, ni siquiera era conveniente que lo intentara . . . también sabía que su esposo y Ron no se levantarían . . . ellos definitivamente no han parido nunca! Y menos mellizos!

Cuando Molly llegó, Ginny estaba tratando de bajar las piernas de la cama.

-_NO! No hija! No te muevas, yo te lo llevo_-

-_Gracias mamá, yo . . . tu deberías . . ._-

-_No, no, no; no te preocupes. Vamos acuéstate _-

Ginny recibió al bebé y comenzó a alimentarlo mientras su madre tomaba a Lily en brazos y la mecía pues con el llanto de su hermano ya se había despertado. Los bebés no tenían siquiera 24 horas de nacidos, y aunque pedían comida con frecuencia, comían muy poco, era más bien alimentarse un poco y recibir el contacto y las caricias de su madre por un rato. Arthur parecía ser un niño muy tranquilo, en cuanto lo acercaron a Ginny y ella le comenzó a dar de comer se calmó y poco después se volvió a quedar dormido.

A diferencia de Arthur, Lily lloraba con más intensidad y desesperación, aún cuando Ginny la estaba alimentando se separaba de ella y lloraba enfadada. Con ella tardaba mucho más en alimentarla y lograr que se durmiera. Ginny sabía que no sería la única llamada de comida que harían sus bebés esa noche y se sentía apenada de que su madre tuviera que levantarse cada vez que los bebés lloraran.

-_Mamá . . . vete a dormir yo . . ._-

-_No te preocupes hija, no puedes levantarte todavía . . . tampoco creas que te voy a consentir jeje. . . pero todavía no debes hacer esfuerzos, mañana intentaremos que des algunos pasos . . ._-

La noche se interrumpió un par de veces más en las que su madre estuvo para acompañarla, en esas dos ocasiones fue Lily quien se despertaba primero y seguía llorando insistentemente hasta que lograban que se durmiera.

Por la mañana muy temprano llegó una lechuza de la oficina de Aurores con la orden de que Ron se presentara el próximo lunes para iniciar con su entrenamiento de Auror. Ron se puso tan contento al recibir la noticia que cuando su madre le dijo que la acompañara para poner a Ginny a caminar, no chistó. Ginny con ayuda de Ron comenzó a dar pasos lentamente, quería poder empezar a hacer su vida normal lo más pronto posible, pero su cuerpo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para recuperarse. Su madre la ayudó a fajarse y pudo pasear un poco con los bebés y sentarse en la sala con ellos para alimentarlos por la mañana.

El día transcurrió con un par de visitas y todos tratando de adaptarse a los nuevos miembros de la familia. Por la noche antes de acostarse, Ginny aseguró a su madre que no seria necesario que ella se levantara, que ya había podido levantarse y aunque se tardara un poco podría alimentarlos ella sola. Molly sabía que Ginny se lo decía porque le preocupaba molestarla, su madre no le dijo nada, la dejaría creer que no estaría al pendiente, pero . . . por supuesto que si era necesario, estaría ahí para ayudarla en todo.

Cuando Ginny se fue a acostar se sentía bastante cansada y algo irritada, sentía el cuerpo muy extraño. Durante la noche cuando los bebés se despertaron por primera vez, estaba sumida en un sueño muy profundo, se sentía mal, pero aún así se levantó y trató de alimentarlos pero ahora los dos lloraban desesperados, tardó mucho en lograr calmarlos. La siguiente vez que se despertaron sucedió lo mismo así que su madre pensó que era mejor ver si ella necesitaba algo. Cuando entró en la habitación lo primero que le llamó la atención fueron las encendidas mejillas de Ginny.

-_¿Qué pasa?_-

-_No sé, comen muy poco . . . no han dejado de llorar y yo no sé . . ._-

-_Pero, tú . . ._- dijo su madre mientras le tocaba las mejillas –_niña, tienes fiebre! . . . es por eso que no quieren comer_-

-_. . .yo? fiebre?_-

-_Si, no te sientes mal?_-

-_La verdad sí_-

-_A ver, dame acá a los bebés_-

Molly tomó a los bebés y se encargó de bajarle la temperatura a Ginny para que los bebés pudieran comer. Mientras lo hacía, le explicó a Ginny que eso puede suceder cuando la producción de leche es mucha y los bebés comen poco. La temperatura del cuerpo sube por la producción de leche.

-_Ves mamá! Por culpa de las zanahorias y calabazas y todas esas cosas que me dabas!_-

-_Y lo vas a seguir comiendo! Todo lo que necesites!_-

-_Lo que tuve todo el día fue mucha sed, muchísima . . ._-

-_Come todo lo que tu cuerpo te pida Ginny, el cuerpo es muy sabio_-

A la mañana siguiente cuando Ginny bajó a la cocina, estaba ahí Hermione organizando algo con su madre.

-_Hola Hermione, te quedas un rato?_-

-_Eh . . . si pedí permiso, pero voy a llevar a tu mamá a San Mungo . . . con los bebés . . ._-

-_Perdóname hija, pero con lo de anoche se me ocurrió que no habíamos llevado a los bebés a revisar con un sanador . . . saqué cita y me la dieron ahorita en la mañana para los bebés. La tuya me la dieron hasta mañana_-

Ginny miraba boquiabierta a su madre, sin acertar a saber si debía enojarse o agradecerle . . .

-_Y yo? . . . pero yo quiero ir . . ._-

-_Lo siento hija, ya no te queda tiempo de arreglarte, pero yo te digo todo cuando vuelva . . . Hermione me lleva_-

Hermione le hizo una mueca de "ahorita volvemos" mientras Ginny se sentía como si no tuviera participación en la vida de sus hijos. Aún algo desconcertada y deprimida subió a su recamara y aprovechó para arreglar la habitación y darse un baño. Se sentía dolorida aún de todo el cuerpo. Cuando se empezó a quitar la ropa llevó las manos hacía sus pechos que eran de las partes que mas le dolían y se dio cuenta de que se había convertido en la hermana pequeña de Pamela Anderson pero en pelirrojo; y claro . . . estas no eran de plástico!

Si ella durante el embarazo había sentido que le habían crecido, no tenía idea de lo que le faltaba. Miró su cuerpo desnudo y se sintió completamente descompuesta, sentía que no tenía forma, su vientre estaba casi como si los bebés siguieran dentro, sus piernas seguían hinchadas . . . de pronto se sintió muy deprimida y empezó a llorar mientras el agua caía sobre ella. Luego recordó que estaba sola . . . se sintió desamparada . . . ni siquiera tenía a sus bebés para llorar con ellos . . .

Mas tarde bajó para preparar la comida en ausencia de su madre, cuando Ron la observó se dio cuenta de inmediato de los ojos hinchados con los que había bajado. Sin decir nada solo le quitó las calabazas de las manos y la abrazó. Ella descargó todo el llanto sobre su pecho, había pensado que ya había llorado suficiente en la regadera, pero al parecer había más lágrimas guardadas dentro de ella que necesitaban salir.

-_Ya, ya cálmate_- espero unos momentos a que ella terminara de sollozar –_es por que mamá se fue sola con los bebés?_- ella movió la cabeza dudando entre un sí y un no –_es que tu no podías ir . . . todavía no te despertabas y . . . dice mi mamá que necesitas descanso y . . _.- Ginny se acercó y lo calló con un beso en la mejilla –_Oye, tienes el cuerpo súper caliente_-

-_Anoche tuve calentura . . . tal vez tenga otra vez . . . dice mamá que es por la leche_-

Ron la miró sorprendido de que pudieran suceder tantas cosas alrededor de la maternidad, no tenía idea. Poco más tarde llegaron Hermione y su madre con los bebés y la noticia de que todo indicaba que su salud era buena, comieron todos juntos y después de la comida Ginny interrogó a Hermione en su recámara acerca de todo lo que había dicho el sanador.

Hermione le dio un poco más de detalles y comentaron lo sucedido en la noche anterior. Hermione a escondidas se desapareció para traerle a Ginny un sacaleches que seguramente le serviría mucho, por ejemplo al día siguiente, pues ahora sería ella quien iría al sanador y sería mejor dejarle la comida a los bebés, sobretodo a Lily que se desespera mucho. Esa noche Ginny le dio uso a su nuevo aparato muggle.

Por la mañana Ginny dejó a sus bebés cambiados y se arreglo para ir al hospital, se puso uno de sus pantalones, y muy a su pesar, tuvo que volver a usar una de sus blusas de maternidad, dejó a los bebés alimentados en sus cunas y bajó pensando en cómo haría para decirle a su madre que había dejado la leche de los niños en un vaso. Pero cuando llegó a buscarlo a la cocina se encontró con el vaso vacío.

-_¿DÓNDE ESTA LA LECHE QUE HABÍA EN ESTE VASO?_-

Ron que estaba terminándose su cereal, miró hacía el fondo vacío de su plato y hacia ella y de regreso con ganas de regresar lo comido –_cu-cúal? ¿Ese?_- Ginny lo miró furiosa

-_Era la comida de los bebés Ron!! Te voy a matar!_-

-_Yo te voy a matar a ti! ¡ESO SE AVISA!_-

-_¿Qué está pasando?_- preguntó su madre al entrar en la cocina

-_Ron se tomó la leche de los niños_-

-_Leche de los niños?? Y cómo se supone que se la bebió??_- preguntó su madre con una extraña expresión en la cara

-_MAMÁ!! Estaba en un vaso_-

-_¿Y cómo llegó al vaso?_-

-_Pu-pues . . . Hermione me . . . me trajo un aparato muggle . . . mamá, espera!_- su madre la miraba furiosa a punto de darle la regañada de su vida –_es para sacar la leche, para que no me de calentura . . ._-

-_No me importa! No quiero que vuelvas a usar aparatos muggles para nada! Y vete ya! que yo me encargare de los bebés . . . y vuelve pronto!_-

Ginny fue y volvió ocupando el menor tiempo posible, justo a tiempo para escuchar a Arthur iniciar su petición de alimento. Cuando llegó, Hermione estaba ahí con cara de que no había podido esquivar un buen regaño por parte de su futura suegra y hasta Ron la miraba molesto.

-_¿Qué te dijeron?_-

-_Estoy bien_-

-_De seguro preguntaste por el aparto ese . . . VERDAD?_-

-_Si . . ._-

-_Por la cara que traes no te lo recomendaron . . ._-

Ginny suspiró –_Me dijo que puede ser muy útil en caso de emergencia o una situación especial . . . pero que no lo use de manera regular_- su madre le abría los ojos ampliamente asintiendo, mientras Ginny seguía hablando con la cabeza agachada -_dijo que la succión de los bebés es lo que hace. . ._-

-_ . . . que se recupere el cuerpo por dentro_- dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo

-_Házme caso Ginny, si me haces caso a la primera te vas a ahorrar muchos dolores de cabeza_-

Ginny seguía respirando con bufidos –_pero en ocasiones especiales si se puede!_-

-_Eso significa que piensas estar fuera de aquí??_-

-_No . . . es solo . . . olvídalo_-

Ginny agradecía que su madre le diera consejos, y que la orientara pero . . . se estaba sintiendo tonta . . . y manipulada, ignorante y sin atinar a nada de lo que hacía. Bajó de nuevo su cabeza y subió a su habitación.

**Gracias por sus reviews, no dejen de enviarme comentarios!!**


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Ginny había subido a su habitación sintiéndose bastante fuera de lugar, incomprendida, como si realmente no hubiera sido bueno tener a sus bebés, como si no hubiera sido bueno para ellos tenerla como mamá, joven e inexperta. Ahora estaba comprendiendo lo que su madre le había dicho sobre enfrentar la maternidad sola . . .o peor aún, con su familia.

Se acercó a las cunas de los bebés y vio como Lily dormía y Arthur estaba despierto haciendo caritas tranquilamente, se sonrió; a pesar de ser tan pequeño ella podía distinguir en él gestos inconfundibles de Harry. Se volvió a sentir triste pero no pensaba llorar de nuevo, le demostraría a su madre que no era tan tonta y que podía hacerse cargo de todo ella sola. No permitiría que su madre se le volviera a anticipar en algo y menos pedirle ayuda para algo. Ella tenía que poder sola.

No bajó a comer con los demás, no tenía hambre en esos momentos pero fue más tarde. Mientras comía vio como Ron y Hermione se llenaban de arrumacos en la sala. Le dio ternura pensar en que ellos pronto pudieran casarse y le dieran algunos cerillitos como sobrinos. Tal vez así se hubiera visto ella si . . . mejor desvió su mirada e intentó terminar de comer el caldo especial que le había hecho su madre.

Después llegaron Bill y Fleur a hacerles una visita y a darles la gran noticia: Sí. Fleur embarazada . . . y Bill que se quería volver loco del gusto. También ella se miraba muy contenta y . . . horriblemente bella . . . dicen que algunas mujeres embellecen con los embarazos y Bill no dejó de decírselo y de mirarla y besarla amorosamente. Además de que sus padres se olvidaron de todo para regocijarse con esa nueva felicidad. Ginny después de felicitarlos y de estar un rato con ellos se subió a su habitación.

Bill subió poco después detrás de ella para ver a los bebés, cuando Ginny vio el enorme interés y amor con el que trataba a sus hijos se sintió avergonzada consigo misma por haberse sentido . . . desplazada. Bill era un gran hombre y Fleur . . .una mujer muy afortunada.

Después de celebrar emocionados el nuevo embarazo de la familia y el ingreso de Ron al entrenamiento de Aurores al día siguiente, todos se despidieron y se fueron a dormir. Ron estaba muy emocionado así que decidió acostarse pronto para no tener problemas al levantarse en la mañana, quería aprovechar lo más posible sus horas de sueño.

Pero unos constantes movimientos y ruidos sordos en la habitación de Ginny, no lo dejaban dormir, de repente se escuchaba brevemente un llanto débil, pero cesaba; era la inquietud de ella la que no lo dejaba dormir. Una rato después la escuchó salir de su cuarto y pasar frente a su puerta hacía la recámara de su madre.

-_Mamá . . ._- Ginny temblaba de pies a cabeza llorando como una chiquilla –_mamá . . . no se le pasa a la niña . . . mira!_-

-_¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?_-

-_No se . . . mira . . . esta muy débil, no puede ni llorar . . ._-

-_A ver . . . si, si está débil_- Las palabras de su madre hicieron que Ginny rompiera en llanto más aún –_cálmate, con llorar no vas a sacar nada. A qué hora le diste de comer?_-

-_En la tarde . . .snif. . . y ahorita . . .snif . . .le iba a dar de comer antes de acostarme . . . snif . . .pero . . ._-

-_El niño comió?_-

-_Si, ya esta dormido . . .snif . . . mamá esta muy pálida . . .snif . . .no se ve como Arthur_-

-_Si hija, si . . . ya me sospechaba yo algo. . . esta niña nunca comió bien . . . igual que tú, se me hacía raro que llorara tanto mientras le dabas de comer . . .Vístete, vamos a ir al hospital_-

-_Aaahh . . ._-Ginny rompía en llanto desconsolada

-_Vamos hija no pierdas tiempo! Nos vamos a aparecer. Estoy contigo en un segundo_-

Ginny entre sollozos se vistió y corrió al cuarto de Ron, antes de que llegara su madre.

-_Ron, Ron despiértate!_-

-_Que?_-

-_Levántate, la niña está mal y la vamos a llevar al hospital, necesito que te quedes con el niño . . .¿Me oíste?_-

-_¿Qué?_-

-_Ron! Por favor! necesito que te quedes con el niño!_- le gritó Ginny desesperada

-_Ginny! Vámonos!_-

-_Voy mamá . . .¿me oíste?_-

-_Si . . ._-

Arthur, Molly y Ginny se desaparecieron con la bebé y dejaron solo a Ron de niñero. Apenas si había escuchado lo que Ginny le dijo, se sentía algo preocupado pero . . . demonios! El no tenía porque tener esas responsabilidades. Se levantó soñoliento y fue a ver al bebé que estaba profundamente dormido. Se acostó en la cama de Ginny y se volvió a quedar dormido hasta que el llanto de su pequeño sobrino lo despertó. Lo tomó en los brazos bastante enfadado y trataba de arrullarlo pero el bebé lloraba más fuerte clamando por su madre.

-_Me lleva Voldemort! ¿Qué quieres? . . . Si, ya sé lo que quieres pero tu mamá no está . . . y yo no tengo comida para ti . . .sshh sshh sshh . . ._- Ron trataba de arrullar al bebé, pero el bebé seguía llorando

Entonces a Ron se le ocurrió ponerle suavemente el dedo en la boca y funcionó, el niño se prendió de su dedo creyendo que era su mamá y después un breve rato en el que Ron hizo de nodriza se quedó dormido de nuevo. Cuando volvía a acostarlo en su cuna Ginny se apareció a su lado.

-_Ay cañon, que susto! ¿Qué pasó?_-

-_¿Que pasó? ¿Lloró? ¿Qué hiciste?_-

-_Nada . . . tenia hambre y le puse el dedo y se volvió a dormir, yo creo que cree que comió_-

-_Pero esta bien? Si succionaba bien?_-

-_¿Qué?_-

-_Que si succionaba bien?_-

-_Pues si . . ._- Mientras hablaban Ron escuchó que sus padres se habían aparecido tambien y debían estar en su habitación -_¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué tenía la niña?_-

Ginny observaba al niño muy preocupada como esperando que empezara a tener reacciones extrañas de un momento a otro –_Pues . . . tiene problemas para succionar, no podía mamar y pues, casi no había comido por eso estaba tan débil . . . parece que si me va a servir el aparato que me trajo Hermione . . . mamá ya no lo ve con tan malos ojos . . . mañana tengo que llevar a la niña de nuevo a revisar. Dices que si succiona bien?_–

-_Tu debes saber mejor que yo, no? Yo digo que si . . ._-

-_Pues si . . ._-

-_Mh . . . ya me puedo ir a dormir?_-

-_Si Ron, ya te puedes ir a dormir!_-

Ginny se devolvió a la habitación de sus padres donde aún estaba Lily, y después la llevó a su cuarto y la acostó en su cama a un lado de ella. Ginny se pasó la noche sentada observándola, no durmió ni un minuto. A ratos se levantaba a ver a Arthur y checaba que estuviera respirando y que todo estuviera bien con él. En la madrugada casi para el amanecer lo alimentó y puso especial atención en la fuerza y forma de su succión. Arthur no tenía problema con eso . . . cómo no había notado la diferencia.

Al día siguiente, Ron se levantó con un humor pésimo, callado mirando a todos de mala gana, él y su padre se fueron juntos. Ginny se preparó rápidamente un desayuno y se fue a tomarlo a su habitación para seguir observando a sus hijos. Después se sacó un poco de leche para que Lily comiera más tarde. Mientras no le explicaran lo que tenía que hacer con ella, tenía que darle de beber la leche a gotas directamente en la boca. En la cita que tenía en la tarde le explicarían a detalle.

Casualmente, la noche anterior Fleur le había pedido a su madre que la acompañara a la cita que ella tenía con el sanador para ver los progresos de su embarazo y era a la misma hora. Tendría que arreglárselas sin su madre . . . La niña parecía llorar menos y pasaba más tiempo dormida, Ginny la observaba exageradamente pues seguía temerosa de todo. Después de la comida fue a buscar a Ron a su recamara.

-_Ron, necesito que me acompañes al hospital con los niños_-

-_Yo por qué?_-

-_Mamá se va a ir con Fleur, y yo no tengo con quien ir_-

-_Yo tengo planes con Hermione . . ._-

-_mmm qué casualidad! Nunca me ayudas con nada . . ._-

-_No es cierto, y anoche ni las gracias me diste_-

-_Ron, yo no puedo ir sola con los bebés, me tienes que ayudar_-

-_¿TENGO QUE? Fijate que no! Ginny yo no soy tu marido . . . soy tu hermano y tengo vida propia . . .yo no "tengo que"!_-

Los ojos de Ginny se humedecieron con esas palabras que sintió peor que si le hubiera dado un golpe. Ron se dio cuenta de que había dicho algo que la había herido profundamente y trato de reparar su falta.

-_Pero . . . tal vez Hermione quiera que . . ._-

-_No . . ._- dijo Ginny cuando sus lágrimas finalmente salieron –_Tienes razón . . . lo siento_-

-_Ginny . . ._-

Ginny salió de la habitación y se secó las lágrimas; y comenzó a organizarse, arregló a sus bebés los acomodó en los portabebés y bajó cargando los dos portabebés y una gran pañalera por las torcidas escaleras. Cuando desde la sala Ron la vio bajar pujando y con grandes esfuerzos se sintió muy mal, pero cuando se levantó del sofá ella ya había llegado y había puesto todo en el piso para tomar aire un momento. Justo en el momento que ella se iba reacomodando todo lo que cargaba y Ron la miraba ansioso con ganas de ayudarla pero sin atreverse entraron los gemelos por la puerta.

-_Hola! . . . ¿Qué pasó? ¿A dónde vas?_-

-_Hola . . . es que la niña se enfermó anoche y tengo que ir al sanador . . ._-

-_¿Cargando todo eso? Cómo crees Ginny! Nosotros vamos contigo_- Ginny sintió un agradecimiento enorme, llegaban en el mejor momento

-_De verdad?_-

-_Claro, dame acá. Al rato volvemos, ahí le dices a mamá_- Dijo Fred mirando hacia Ron y Ginny alcanzó a ver como le cerraba disimuladamente el ojo antes de desaparecerse

Debió suponerlo, Ron a pesar de lo sucedido no la dejaría desprotegida. Pero de cualquier manera lo mejor sería empezar a intentar hacer la cosas sola. La verdad es que tal vez Ron había tenido razón, ella al sentirlo tan cerca, viviendo en la misma casa . . . le había dado mentalmente responsabilidades que no tenian porque ser de él. Hay cosas que hace un esposo . . . pero en ausencia de ello . . . bueno, a ella le correspondería suplir las dos partes.

Cuando volvieron del hospital, su madre aún no volvía. La casa estaba sola, así que los gemelos la dejaron y prometieron volver en la noche para ver a sus padres. En la cabeza de Ginny giraba todo lo que le había dicho el sanador . . . observaba a sus bebés y se sentía más temerosa que nunca, incluso se sintió verdaderamente mareada. De pronto la puerta se abrió y estaba ahí Hermione.

-_Ginny . . . cómo estas? ¿Qué pasó? Ron me contó lo de anoche . . ._-

-_Hermione . . ._- Ginny no aguanto y empezó a llorar cuando su amiga se acercó –_Soy una estúpida . . ._-

-_¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es grave?_-

-_No, parece que no es grave . . . pero todo ha sido mi culpa . . . cómo pude no darme cuenta? si la niña no se me prendía bien, no dejaba de llorar cuando le daba de comer y se separaba desesperada ¡Pues claro! ¡No podía comer!, siempre se miró más débil . . . y cuando la amamantaba me dolía . . . y yo sin hacer nada . . . hasta que la pobre estaba muy débil . . . Cómo pude ser tan tonta!_-

-_Ginny, no seas dura contigo misma, tu no tenías porque saber eso. Apenas tienen 4 días de nacidos . . . tu tambien te estas adaptando apenas!_-

-_Imagínate si llega a pasar más tiempo . . . y se me muere, o algo así!_- Gritó la joven madre ahogando el llanto

-_Ginny . . . Ginny, pero no fue así. Que te dijeron, va estar bien?_-

-_Si, tengo que encontrar un buen acomodo . . . ya me dijeron que tengo que hacer . . . tengo que pesarla diario y revisar todos sus pañales para ver como hace y darle mucho más tiempo al comer, y alimentarla cada 2 o 3 horas aunque este dormida y ayudarla a succionar, ver que abra bien la boca y esas cosas . . . y si no puede darle a gotas en la boca . . . Oh Hermione!_-

-_Cálmate Ginny . . . lo bueno es que tiene solución! Ya veras que la niña poco a poco va a aprender, y tu tienes que tener paciencia, no te desesperes, nos tienes a todos para ayudarte_-

-_No Hermione . . . gracias, pero hay cosas que debo hacer sola_- Hermione la miró extrañada -_ . . .no me puedes ayudar a amamantarlos, o sí? Je je je_- finalizó Ginny sonriendo suavemente

**Queridas Lectoras: Ay que malas son! Me tienen a piense y piense como hacerle para meter a Harry. Si, sí va a tener una participación . . . pero va a ser una participación breve . . . para el próximo capitulo o a más tardar en el 10. Aprecio mucho sus comentarios y sugerencias, gracias y besos.**


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Hermione y Ginny se quedaron un rato más platicando y alimentaron a los bebés, después oyeron voces y bastante ruido, parecía que había casa llena así que bajaron una con cada bebé. Hermione llevaba a Arthur y Ginny a Lily, no la quería perder de vista. Cuando llegaron a la sala estaban ahí Fred, George, Bill, Fleur, Ron y su madre. Su padre desgraciada o afortunadamente tenía muchísimo trabajo desde que lo ascendieron y pasaba poco tiempo en casa.

Se saludaron y Bill se acercó para tomar en brazos a los bebés, su madre ya parecía haber puesto al tanto de las noticias a las vistas, aunque . . . cada quien entiende las cosas de manera diferente.

-_¿Cómo estas Gginny? Tu magde me dijgo que has estado teniendo prgoblemas paga cgiar a los bebés_-

-_No . . . fíjate que no, no he tenido problemas para criarlos, sólo fue un detallito, la niña tenía problemas para mamar pero, ya esta solucionado_-

-_No Fleur! Ginny ha salido bastante buena para criar, mejor que yo incluso . . . deberías de ver! Tiene tanta leche que ya hasta Ron se alcanzó a desayunar el otro día . . . jajaja_- Todos los presentes rieron volteando a ver a Ron que estaba más rojo que de costumbre

-_Oh, eso es lo que me da un poco de miedgo, que hogog si me pongo como una vaca!_-

Ginny escuchó el comentario apenas pudiendo contener las ganas de decir algo, pero volteó a ver a Hermione y esta le cerro un ojo y le sonrió tratando de tranquilizarla.

-_Y cómo fue eso Ron . . . a ver cuéntanos!_- dijo George todavía riendo con toda la intención de picar a Ron

-_Esta zonza . . . la dejó en un vaso_- Los gemelos volvieron a explotar en carcajadas

La tarde transcurrió entre más comentarios, plática y por supuesto, las burlas de los gemelos hacia Ron que no podían faltar teniendo tan buen motivo. Ginny subió a su habitación con Hermione a darles de comer de nuevo a los bebés. Una vez que estuvieron solas Ginny no quiso quedarse con la duda.

-_Hermione, dime la verdad . . . parezco vaca?_-

-_Ay claro que no Ginny! Por Dios!_-

-_Es que . . . no te creas . . . si me veo muy gorda, dime_-

-_No seas tonta, no estas gorda. Mira, te ves . . . te ves embarnecida_-

-_¿Embarnecida? Eso me suena a gorda!_-

-_No, no. Me refiero a que el cuerpo lo tienes delgado, pero de la cara si te ves un poquito cachetoncita y pues . . . de acá_- señalándole la blusa –_también te ves cachetona jajaja_-

-_Pero lo de vaca lo dijo por mí, te fijaste?_-

-_La verdad no creo, ya me he dado cuenta de que Fleur a veces habla por hablar, sin ninguna intención real. Es medio tonta_-

-_Humm_-

A Ginny le había hecho un enorme bien pasar toda aquella tarde con Hermione, se había vuelto a sentir como cuando estaban en Hogwarts y platicaban y compartían muchas cosas. También la había ayudado a mantener la paciencia al amamantar a Lily, la verdad era que la niña tenía progresos intermitentes, en ocasiones parecía hacerlo muy bien y en otras parecía haber olvidado como lo había hecho. Esa noche incluso tuvo que volver a sacarse la leche para a alimentarla a gotas en la boca. Darles de comer a los bebés era una labor muy cansada.

A la mañana siguiente, Ginny se levantó tarde y descubrió que sus hijos no estaban en sus cunas. Torció los ojos y bajó hacía la cocina. Ahí estaba, su madre con los portabebés sobre la mesa cantándoles una canción infantil mientras lavaba los trastes. Ginny no pudo más que sonreír. Se desayunó y después de ayudarle a su madre con las labores de la casa y a hacer la comida subió a darse un baño.

Cuando estuvo desnuda volvió a observar su cuerpo. Su vientre parecía ir recuperando su forma, parecía ser cierto que eso de criar a los bebés hace que el cuerpo se recupere. Pero su busto . . . su busto no parecía tener intención de volver a sus anteriores condiciones, pero ya no le importaba, darle de comer a sus bebes le gustaba y mientras más leche tuviera mas contenta se sentiría de poder alimentarlos. Además que, reconoció que siempre había querido tener un poco más de busto . . . no tanto ni en esas condiciones pero . . . bueno, seguramente le hormarían mejor las blusas y con un buen brassiere no se notaría que estaban algo . . . caídas y. . . flácidas . . .

Al salir se sintió motivada y se puso un lindo cambio de ropa de cuando era soltera, errr . . . quiero decir, de antes de su embarazo. Más tarde escuchó cuando Ron llegó del entrenamiento y bajó con los bebés para comer. Una vez que comió empezó a mover los portabebés y todas las cosas y aditamentos de los bebés para sentarse en la sala a darle de comer a ellos. Ron miraba desconcertado la ropa que se había puesto su hermana, los pantalones le ajustaban diferente en la cadera, y la blusa . . . los botones estaban a punto de pedir su renuncia.

-_Oye, por qué no te pones algo que te quede?_-

Ginny se sentó en el sofá y lo miró mientras se acercaba a Arthur y tomaba una frazada empezando a desabrocharse los botones de la blusa.

-_Porque son las únicas blusas que tengo de botones, tengo que estármela abriendo cada 2 horas!_-

Respondió Ginny internándose en la frazada junto con el bebé. Ron y su madre la miraron extrañados, Ron había visto que las mujeres al amamantar se cubrían con una frazada, pero sólo hasta el hombro . . . no junto con toda la cabeza.

-_Ginny, hija . . . ¿Qué haces?_-

-_Tengo que ver cómo lo hace!_-

-_Hija pero si Arthur no tiene problemas . . ._-

-_De todos modos! Tengo que ver que coman bien!_-

-_¡Que Merlín nos agarre con la varita en la mano!_- dijo Molly poniendo los ojos en blanco y negando con la cabeza

Ron se había quedado en la sala también escribiendo algunos pergaminos que tenia que hacer de su entrenamiento. Debajo de la manta se veían algunos movimientos incomprensibles de Ginny hasta que con un suspiro lo llamó.

-_Podrías hacerme un favor?_- Ron levantó la mirada –_Alcánzame a la niña y pon al niño en el portabebe_-

Ginny sabía que a esas acciones se refería Ron cuando le dijo que no era su marido, y era cierto, pero en ese momento estaba a dos pasos de ella, y ella finalmente no tiene marido. Se las ingenió para sacar al niño de la frazada, estiró el brazo y lo masajeó un poco y haciendo cambio de lado recibió a la niña. La pelirroja duraba alrededor de una hora en darle de comer a sus hijos y terminaba con los brazos entumidos, la espalda y el cuello medio torcidos aún cuando tenía varias almohadas.

Cuando terminó aprovechó para lavar los pañales de los niños y ropas y arreglar la habitación y sus pertenencias. A las 3 horas bajó y despertó a Lily, le dio comer y después de otras dos horas ya Arthur reclamaba su comida y volvió a alimentarlos a los dos. Como Arthur no tenía problemas podía alimentarlo cada 5 horas aproximadamente, pero con Lily tenía instrucciones de que fuera cada 2 o 3 horas. Eso era terriblemente cansado para ella pero no se quejaba.

A la hora de la cena llegó Hermione y cenaron todos juntos, después de cenar fueron a la sala a platicar con Ron y Hermione como cuando eran estudiantes y estaban en Hogwarts, incluso recordaron algunas anécdotas y compañeros y amigos en común. Ginny recordó muchísimo a Harry, pero no con tristeza, lo recordaba como si estuviera vivo, incluso casi podía sentir que estaba ahí presente.

Después ella se acercó a los bebés y comenzó a acomodarse para darles de comer, ella por debajo de la frazada podía ver a Ron y Hermione robarse besos y darse cariños. ¡Como extrañaba sentirse así en los brazos de Harry! Le pidió a Hermione hacer el cambio de bebé y mientras amamantaba a Lily; increíblemente se quedó dormida . . . Ron y Hermione se dieron cuanta cuando dejó de hacer los extraños movimientos que solía hacer bajo la frazada y uno de sus brazos se relajó y el que sostenía a la niña iba cediendo lentamente.

-_Pobre Ginny, mira nada más. Debe estar realmente muy casada_-

-_Humm_-

Cuando Ginny sintió que Hermione le quitaba al bebé de las manos se despertó.

-_¿Qué pasó?_-

-_Te quedaste dormida, vamos te acompaño_-

Las chicas subieron con los bebés en brazos y Ron las seguía con todo lo demás. Ginny no veía de sueño. Acomodaron a los bebés y los novios salieron.

-_Dulces sueños, Ginny_- susurró Hermione antes de cerrar la puerta

**Hijo! Me quedó terriblemente cursi el final de este capitulo, lo se! Jajaja pero ya saben . . . Harry en el próximo ¡Seguro! No me dirán que no las consiento . . . jejeje**


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

_El sueño de Ginny_.

Ginny iba caminando a lo largo de un camino en el bosque cercano a la Madriguera, caminaba sola y sin ninguna intención clara, algo la hacía sentirse completamente relajada. De los árboles caían hojas que iban formándole un alfombra sobre la cual iba pisando, de pronto notó sus manos sobre su vientre . . . estaba embarazada.

Cuando descubrió lo que guardaba su cuerpo, una enorme felicidad la invadió y se sentó en la base de uno de los árboles mientras acariciaba su vientre amorosamente. De pronto unos pasos hicieron crujir las hojas del camino, ella levantó su mirada . . . ahí estaba él . . . como siempre . . . como lo vio la última vez . . .

Era él . . . ¡era él! . . . venía hacia ella con una sonrisa tan amplia que podía haber logrado un Patronus sin siquiera convocarlo, su cabello negro desordenado, sus ojos verdes llenos de tanta paz que al levantarse y llegar a su encuentro, y mirarlo tan de cerca se llenó de su paz. Se entregó en sus brazos y Harry la abrazó con fuerza, demostrándole que estaba con ella.

-_Te he estado buscando . . ._-

-_Vine a caminar . . . nuestro hijo quiere que haga ejercicio_-

-_¡Cómo te amo Ginny!_- dijo Harry agachándose para abrazar su vientre y besarlo

-_Todavía no nace y ya lo consientes?_-

-_Si de mi depende lo tendrá todo_-

-_Será hermoso!_-

-_No . . . será hermosa, porque será como tú_-

Se acercaron y se besaron tiernamente, hacía tanto tiempo que ella no sentía sus labios, que no sentía su sabor, su calor, su presencia . . . que el simple hecho de estar abrazada del él la hacía sentir que el tiempo transcurría extrañamente. Sentía que tenía mucho tiempo entre sus brazos . . . pero era tan poco . . . no se soltaría, no quería soltarse nunca . . . si pudiera quedarse así por siempre.

Repentinamente se encontró en una linda casa, pequeña pero muy linda, pintada de blanco, muy iluminada, llena de cosas que ella siempre había visto en su casa y algunos aparatos muggles que había conocido por Hermione o porque Harry le había hablado de ellos. Ginny se encontraba en la cocina preparando un guisado de pavo lleno de zanahorias, muchas zanahorias, repleto de zanahorias. Ginny se asomó por la ventana y fuera de esa casita, de SU casita, estaba el patio de la Madriguera, con un montón de macetas y gnomos corriendo por los rincones.

-_Ginny mi vida, que haces?_-

-_Tu desayuno, quieres?_-

-_Mmm todo lo que haces me gusta_- dijo Harry extendiendo su plato para recibir un omelette de huevos con zanahorias

-_Tengo muchas ganas de que me acompañes más tarde a comprar muchas cosas para la casa y para nuestra recamara y para el patio . . ._- Ginny no pudo terminar porque estaba siendo arrastrada por la intensa mirada de Harry a acercarse y regalarle un beso.

Ginny lo besó y él se olvidó del omelette y se paró para estrechar a Ginny entre sus brazos. Ella sintió como los brazos de Harry rodeaban su fino cuerpo, aquel que tenía cuando recién se hicieron novios y Harry acostumbraba engancharse a su cintura. Ambos se entregaban todos sus sentimientos mientras se besaban.

-_Bien Ginny es tiempo de irme_- la expresión de Harry de pronto se había vuelto sería, mirándola con una tristeza que la llenaba de angustia

-_No, no Harry, no te vayas!_-

-_Tengo que irme, me esperan_-

-_Nooo!_- rompiendo en llanto como una niña que no se quiere quedar en la escuela –_No te vayas Harry, te necesito!_-

-_¿Qué pasa Ginny? Solo voy a la oficina de Aurores y regresare . . ._-

-_No Harry, no vayas!_- lloraba Ginny tratando de detenerlo de los brazos

-_Siempre estoy contigo Ginny, aunque no me veas . . ._-

-_Te quiero conmigo, te quiero conmigo siempre_-

-_Así me tienes, siempre estoy contigo . . . una parte de mi siempre estará en ti_-

-_Harry! Harrrryyyy! HAARRRRRYYYYYY!!!!!_-

Todo era negro, el lugar en el que estaba era oscuro pero cálido, de pronto un dolor se clavaba fuertemente en ella haciéndola doblarse, se removió sobre la enorme cama de su madre, a un lado de su cuerpo había otro cuerpo, levantó su cabeza y un chico de espaldas, de cabello negro dormía a su lado profundamente, mientras ella llevaba una mano a su abultado vientre, puso la otra mano sobre su hombro y lo movió pero su sueño era muy profundo.

-_Harry, Harry_- repetía Ginny desesperada entre jadeos –_Despierta Harry_- lo movía suavemente y poco después agitaba su cuerpo desesperada sin obtener ninguna respuesta –_Harry, Harry, te necesito_- suplicaba débilmente, pero la angustia de no obtener respuesta la llevó a voltearlo encontrándose con Ron dando un sonoro ronquido

-_Ron, Ron me siento mal! Me duele, creo que ya!_-

-_Ya? ya! y qué hay que hacer?_- Preguntaba Ron asustado tratando de despertarse

Ginny tomó su varita y la encendió observando que se encontraba en su habitación pero en la cama de su madre y además había cinco cunas –_Vamos, vamos aaahh!_-

A su lado Harry tomaba su mano fuertemente y la sentaba en una silla de ruedas llevándola a gran velocidad por el larguísimo pasillo de un hospital en donde todo era de un blanco que lastimaba los ojos. Harry acariciaba su espalda y cabello mientras la llevaba mientras ella se doblaba con dolorosas contracciones.

-_Tranquila Ginny tranquila, yo estoy contigo_-

-_Harry, ooh!_- Ella buscaba su mano deseando sentirlo cerca

Finalmente llegaron al final del pasillo donde la subieron a una cama muy alta en donde se encontraba su madre con una bata azul esperándola.

-_Lista hija! Agarra fuerza y puja_-

-_NNNNNN_- Ginny se aferraba a la mano de Harry que estaba a su lado muy cerca de ella mirándola amorosamente con una amplia sonrisa

-_De nuevo!_-

-_Ah! NNNNNNN Oh!_-

Harry limpiaba el sudor de su frente y la besaba en la frente y en la mejilla mientras apretaba su mano con fuerza –_Ya casi mi vida, lo estas haciendo muy bien!_-

-_Oh . . . Ah!_-

-_Miren es un niño!_-

Harry tomó el niño en sus brazos y lo besó dulcemente mientras lo miraba impresionado, Ginny esperaba anhelante verlo hasta que Harry llegó hasta ella y lo puso en sus brazos. El niño tenía el cabello profundamente negro y tenía exactamente la misma cara de Harry.

-_Oh Harry, es idéntico a ti! ¡Eres tú!_-

Harry se sonreía con aquella paz que lograba transmitirle y besaba al niño con una enorme ilusión y a ella amorosamente sobre los labios, mientras salía aquella sala que se había convertido en su recámara de nuevo, el caminaba hacia la puerta sin darle la espalda. Desde la puerta él le regaló una sonrisa que llenaba completamente el corazón de Ginny con su presencia y le mandó un beso con la mano para después irse.

El bebé en brazos comenzó a llorar fuertemente, Ginny buscó alrededor y nadie estaba con ella, comenzó a arrullarlo para tratar de calmarlo pero no podía acallar el llanto del pequeño, de pronto se le ocurrió alimentarlo y al mirar debajo de su bata hacia su cuerpo, éste estaba exageradamente delgado y seco, completamente seco. Su piel y sus músculos estaban secos y contraídos. El llanto no dejaba de sonar . . . no dejaba de sonar . . .

-_Ginny . . . Ginny_-

-_EY! GINNY!_- una mano se apretó fuertemente a la de ella

-_¡HARRY!_- jadeó Ginny al despertar

-_Hija, qué te pasa? Te sientes bien?_-

-_Yo . . ._-

Ginny volteó a su lado y la mano que abrazaba su mano era la de Ron con una expresión de extrañeza en su cara. El sonido de llanto no cesaba.

-_¿Por qué no te despertabas?_- preguntó Ron casi en un susurró mirándola fijamente

-_Estaba . . . dormida . . ._-

-_Vamos hija, que esta niña se esta volviendo loca de hambre_-

Ginny con una gran confusión en su cabeza y en su corazón comenzó a buscar la manera de sacar uno de sus brazos del camisón, lo que hizo que Ron saliera despavorido. Se acercó a la niña y comenzó a alimentarla. Su madre había salido también y entonces llevó su mirada a la niña que tenía en brazos y la vio alimentarse, cuando ella terminó finalmente la abrazó contra su pecho y la besó con una gran sonrisa para repetir lo mismo con el pequeño Arthur, sentía que los amaba más que nunca porque ellos eran Harry, ellos son Harry.

**NA: Tal vez les parezca raro este capitulo pero recuerden que es un sueño, y bueno tome como referencia los míos que son lOkiSiMoS, jeje. No tienen idea del trabajo que me costó. Me sudaron las neuronas, lo juro. Espero que les haya gustado porque sino voy a llorar, en serio. Ah! y ya se pueden ir preparando para el fin . . . se acerca**.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Ginny continuaba observando como Arthur se alimentaba mientras en él veía mayores parecidos con Harry, estaba más segura que nunca de que él estaba con ella y lo estaría siempre por medio de sus hijos. Seguramente Harry había buscado la manera de manifestárselo. _Ella lo entendió así._ Ahora intentaría que la tristeza que algunas ocasiones tenía en su corazón se fuera, dejándole paso a la tranquilidad y a la aceptación de que físicamente no volvería a tenerlo más que por medio de sus hijos.

TOC TOC

-_¿__Si?_-

-_¿Estás visible?_-

-_Espera . . . oh . . . voy . . . ah, OK ya_- Ginny tuvo que hacer algunos movimientos complicados para alcanzar una manta que no estaba muy cerca.

-_¿Todavía esta comiendo?_-

-_Es Arthur. ¿Qué haces aquí?_- Los hermanos hablaban en secreto para no despertar a nadie alrededor.

-_Eh . . . pues, quería preguntarte algo_-

-_¿Qué cosa?_-

-_Ginny . . . ¿estás bien?_-

-_¿Cómo "bien"?. He tenido algunas molestias pero . . ._-

-_No, no. Me refiero a ahorita_-

-_No te entiendo Ron_-

-_Es que… ¿por qué no te despertabas Ginny?. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo tenía llorando la niña?_-

-_¿__Era mucho?_- preguntó Ginny preocupada.

-_Pues nomás imagínate… se levantó mamá, me levanté yo…_

Ginny se quedó pensativa un momento, no pensaba que hubiera sido tanto el tiempo que pasó desde que escuchó el llanto del bebé; y para que Ron se hubiera preocupado al grado de no estar dormido en su cama debía haber sido muy notorio.

-_No sé Ron, yo creo que caí rendida_-

-_Cuando te despertaste me dijiste Harry._

-_¿__Y-yo?_-

-_Si, y no me gusta nada_-

-_¿Por qué?_-

-_¿__Por qué dijiste su nombre?. ¿Estabas soñando con él?_-

-_La verdad, si_- respondió Ginny tranquilamente.

-_Pero… ¿qué estabas soñando?... No estabas soñando que te ibas con él ¿verdad?. Que te llevaba por algún túnel y…_-

-_Ron, ¿qué estas pensando?_-

-_ . . . porque tus bebés te necesitan y . . ._-

-_Roooon… no_- Se acercó Ginny tratando de abrazarlo, pero con el bebé era bastante difícil, Ron se resistió un poco a acercarse y Ginny viendo su incomodidad trato de acomodarse, después de todo el bebé ya se había dormido.

-_A ver Ron, voltéate tantito_-

-_No, si quieres ya me voy_-

-_No espérate; que esto todavía no acaba_-

Ron se levantó de la cama se puso de espaldas a ella y además cerró los ojos y se los tapó con las manos. Ginny se quitó la manta, separó al bebé con cuidado de su regazo, se levantó y lo acomodó en su cuna. Se acomodó correctamente el camisón y fue hasta Ron tocándolo en el hombro y lo miró a los ojos.

-_¿__Pensaste que me había muerto?_-

-_No… o sea, no sé… has estado extrañando mucho a Harry… y luego estás muy sola… y luego lo que te dije el otro día y…_-

-_Ron mira, no te voy a decir mentiras. Esto para mí esta siendo muy difícil y si Harry me pidiera en sueños que me fuera con él… _–su mirada se perdió por unos momentos –no… _ no creo que lo haría, ni siquiera… además, sobre el otro día… no te preocupes, tenías razón, viviendo aquí me olvidé que tu tienes tu vida aparte y que esto es responsabilidad mía; y que ustedes ya me ayudan bastante con que yo viva aquí y no pague nada._

-_Cállate Ginny no digas tonterías_-

-_Es la verdad Ron. Por eso quiero que cuando este mejor… más organizada, jeje no sé; empieces a enseñarme cosas de las que te están enseñando y yo el año próximo también reciba mi entrenamiento y me convierta en Auror igual que tú, y ya con un sueldo fijo me vaya a vivir a otro lado con los bebés y no tenga a mamá y a papá con la carga._-

-_Oye, oye . . . estoy de acuerdo con la mitad, pero . . . piensas estar sola todo el tiempo. ¿De verdad piensas llevar sola las riendas de los bebés?. ¿Le vas a quitar a papá y mamá el gusto de tenerlos aquí?_-

-_Bueno…esto no va a ser mañana. Pero así tiene que ser_-

-_No puedes estar extrañando a Harry por siempre, eh!_- le dijo Ron en un tono severo.

-_¿__Me lo dices tú?_- preguntó Ginny recordando que durante los funerales de Harry lo vio llorar como pocas veces y no volvió a sonreír hasta que ella se quedaba dormida parada dondequiera al tercer mes de embarazo.

-_Te lo digo yo_- afirmando con la cabeza –_esos niños van a necesitar un padre y no creo que quieras que los gemelos o yo lo seamos…_- ambos sonrieron.

-_¿__Me estás diciendo que me busque un hombre?_-

-_¡__Ey, ey! Un hombre no; Un novio._-

-_Jajaja… lo último que me hubiera imaginado es a ti sugiriéndome conseguir un novio_-

-_Claro que tiene que pasar mi supervisión, no es así de fácil_-

-_Ay Ron estás loco, ya vete a dormir. Te hace daño estar despierto a estas horas. Además no me estas dejando dormir, Lily se va a despertar en un par de horas para que le dé de comer y no voy a haber dormido nada_-

-_Ya me voy pues_-

-_Hasta mañana_- Ginny se acercó a darle un beso y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Ginny después de semejante sueño, de semejante conversación y de semejante consejo, de plano no se pudo dormir. Por un momento le causó gracia que Ron la incitara a buscarse un novio y por otro lado una sensación extraña le llegó al estómago al recordar lo que había pensado Ron al no verla despertar . . _. ¿qué hubiera hecho si Harry me hubiera pedido que me fuera con él en el sueño?__... Mis bebés…¡Dios!... ¿Qué hubiera hecho?_...

A la mañana siguiente Ginny se levantó con una pesadez enorme, había pañales y ropa que lavar, cuando hay bebés parece que la montaña de ropa para lavar nunca se acaba, pero ella se sentía especialmente fatigada, se encontró sonándose en repetidas ocasiones y después de mojarse un poco al lavar comenzó a estornudar con frecuencia. Después de preparar la comida fue a alimentar a los bebés y notó que sus pezones le dolían terriblemente, estaban comenzando a resecarse mucho y del lado que se ponía con más frecuencia a Lily, estaba incluso agrietándose. Todos estos acontecimientos hicieron que Ginny a la hora de la comida, estuviera con la cara hasta el suelo, pálida y desanimada. Sobra decir que para Molly nada había pasado desapercibido.

-_¡__Ginny!. ¿a qué hora vas a terminar de comer?_-

-_Ya, ya acabé. Ya no quiero_-

_-¿¿QUÉEE??. ¡Te terminas todo inmediatamente!_-

-_Mamá ya no quiero, no me siento bien_-

-_Pues claro que no, nunca comes bien , por eso pescaste esta gripe! Mira nada más la cara que traes . . . y como si me lo estuviera diciendo un curandero . . . debes tener la sangre adelgazada, tienes semblante de difunto fresco! Sin color . . . y con los sangrados te debes estar debilitando mucho y todavía te falta media cuarentena . . ._-

Entonces Ron volteó con cara de "_Déjenme Comer Con Una Ch . . ._"

-_Mamá tengo náuseas, no quiero_-

-_Es por lo delgado de la sangre hija, come! No me voy de la cocina hasta que te lo acabes, así te lo tenga que dar en la boca_-

Ginny tenía la absoluta seguridad de que si se lo decía su madre era porque no se iba ir, así que sacando fuerza de flaqueza se terminó el guisado con unos enormes deseos de irse a dormir. Cuando terminaba llegó Hermione, a quien saludó con gusto pero inmediatamente tomó a sus bebés y se fue a su recamara para descansar un poco y luego darles de comer.

Hermione se quedó en la sala con Ron comentando algunas cosas y un rato más tarde, escuchaban el incesante llanto de los bebés, por alguna causa el llanto de ambos bebés no cesaba así que Hermione subió después de que Ron le dijera que Ginny estaba algo enferma de gripa. Hermione entró y se encontró con los bebés sobre la cama a un lado de Ginny y ella acostada bocarriba sin señales de vida.

-_¡Ginny!_-

-_Hermione . . ._-

-_Ay mujer, me asustaste. ¿Por qué no les estás dando de comer?_-

-_Lo intenté pero… oh, no puedo. Te juro, me siento mal, creo que tengo gripa y no sé si puedo amamantarlos con gripa y además me duelen horrible los pechos y los pezones… No se cómo ha logrado comer la niña pero a mi me esta doliendo horrores, me siento débil…_-

-_OK, cálmate, ahorita te investigo todo, espérame_- **PLOP** la castaña se desapareció.

Ginny empezó a mecer un poco a los niños mientras empezaba a levantarse la blusa para, a pesar del malestar, tratar de encontrar una forma de alimentarlos. Ginny se metió a la pequeña Lily debajo de la blusa mientras se acostaba de lado apoyándose en un codo, pero no se acomodaba, trató de hacerlo ahora con una almohada pero tampoco y luego volvió a la posición en la que siempre lo había hecho mientras la niña seguía llorando. Se quedó sentada con el extraño bulto que formaba Lily debajo de su blusa con una expresión de enfermedad y dolor en el rostro mientras en la otra mano sostenía un pañuelo con el que se limpiaba la nariz cada 30 segundos por lo que ya estaba bastante roja.

TOC TOC

-_¡Entra!_- Ron al verla sin la manta y con el bulto deforme no supo si de verdad entrar o salirse

-_Te… doy la manta_-

-_¡No!_-

-_¿Qué tienes?_-

-_¡ME SIENTO MAL! Ah . . ._- apunto de empezar a llorar.

-_¿Dónde está Hermione?_-

-_Fue a investigar si les puedo dar de comer con gripa pero… ya empecé… Oh _–

-_¿Quieres que haga algo?_-

-_¡Si! Podrías amamantar a mis hijos, ¡gracias!_-

-_¡__Ginny!_- dijo Ron reprendiéndola mientras ella suspiraba con cara de dolor

-_Ron… me duele…_-

-_¿La cabeza?_-

-_No . . ._-

-_¿Qué? La… ¿nariz?_- Ginny lo miró cansinamente

-_Olvídalo_-

**PLOP** Hermione de regreso con un libro de 245897539543 páginas, muggle por cierto.

-_Ya está, si puedes! Veo que ya empezaste… humm para la anemia tienes que comer cosas con hierro, como frijoles y cosas así, y para_ – voltea a ver a Ron –_para…_ – voltea hacia Ginny y cuando ve que ella espera la respuesta continua –_para los pezones, malas noticias. Dice que si te duele y te ha lastimado quiere decir que no aprendió a mamar, es decir, no ha aprendido bien, o no te la acomodaste bien o algo así_- Ginny suspiró, Ron se había volteado a la pared

-_Hermione… oh… no puedo, no sabes lo que me duele! Mira…-_

-_¡__Oh Ginny!! No, eso no esta bien. ¡Ron hay que llevarla a revisar!_- Dijo Hermione hacia Ron con aspecto grave mientras él seguía mirando a la pared.

-_Voy a avisarle a mamá_-

-_Espera, Ron. Si mamá quiere venir no la dejes. Por favor_-

Ron asintió y 10 minutos más tarde estaban esperando ser atendidos en San Mungo, Ginny tenía en brazos a la niña que aunque comió poco se había dormido y Arthur, en brazos de Hermione, que no alcanzó a comer pero se cansó de llorar y se durmió. Finalmente fue llamada por una enfermera y le entregó Lily a Ron para pasar sola.

-_Que pase también el señor_-

-_¿Él?_-

-_Todo lo referente a la maternidad es asunto de pareja_-

-_Oh, es mi hermano_-

-_¿Su esposo no viene con usted?_-

-_¡NO TENGO!_-

-_Oh bien, bien, pase_-

20 minutos más tarde salió Ginny, le pidió Lily a Ron y volvió a entrar y se tardó otros 10 minutos, saliendo con una lista de ingredientes para 2 pociones, una cajita con un tipo de cataplasma, una guía alimenticia y un pequeño libro folleto sobre técnicas para la lactancia con ilustraciones que se movían mientras iban explicando. Cuando salió le explicó todo a Hermione con algunos intervalos para estornudar. La cataplasma de plantas era para los pezones agrietados, las pociones para la gripa y la anemia, y el folleto le explicaba más claramente todo sobre la forma correcta de succión, incluso lo había practicado con la niña dentro del consultorio.

-_Solo espero una cosa_-

-_¿Qué?_-

-_Que mamá no me sermonee, les juro que no puedo más!_-

**Bueno creo que el final no será tan pronto . . . jeje Esta conversación se prolongó **_**mucho**_** más de lo que yo esperaba . . . **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chicas . . . pido un aplauso para David Potterfield . . . Sí hay hombres que leen este fic y además dejan review ¡Eeeeehh! (celebración), la verdad pensé que no, pero me alegra pensar que en este mundo hay hombres que son sensibles y se interesan por nosotras las mujeres. _¿Casado? ¿Edad?_ _Jejeje Avisame guapo!_**

**Por otro lado disculpen la tardanza pero que creen? Choqué, y estuve un poco malita, pero ya me di un tiempito para escribir . . . solo que con la sacudida se me desacomodaron las ideas así que no me hago responsable, jeje**.

**Herms Weasley** . . . que bueno que te gustó y que lo notaste porque era muy sutil jeje; lo puse por ti. Un beso

Capitulo 12

Ginny hubiera esperado que no la sermoneara su madre, pero . . . bueno, no se llamaría exactamente sermón . . . solo le recordó que entre sus sabios consejos estaban ya algunos que, si hubiera llevado a cabo, le habrían evitado el resfriado y la anemia. De cualquier manera en aquella ocasión Ron intervino en su favor interrumpiendo la conversación para sugerirle a Ginny que fuera a su habitación a descansar mientras ellos se quedaban con los bebés. Ginny le estuvo más agradecida que nunca.

Logró tomar una buena siesta, no muy larga, pero suficiente para reposar un poco el resfriado, cuando se despertó y recordó que sus bebés estaban abajo con su madre, Hermione y Ron bajó de inmediato encontrándose sólo con Ron que se paseaba por la cocina con la niña despierta en brazos . . . la niña no lloraba, Ginny se sorprendió.

-_¿Dónde está Arthur?_-

-_Mamá lo tiene en su cuarto_- respondió Ron mientras con una mano embarraba unos panes con mermelada y con la otra cargaba a la niña.

-_Hace mucho que se despertó Lily?_-

-_Mas o menos_- respondió despreocupadamente. Ginny seguía sorprendida

-_Se fue Hermione?_- preguntó Ginny mientras retiraba a Lily de su brazo

-_Si, hace rato. Oye, por cierto . . . necesito que me ayudes_-

-_¿A qué?_-

-_A decirle a papá y a mamá que nos vamos a casar_-

-_¡¿TU Y HERMIONE SE CASAN?! ¿CUÁNDO?_-

-_Ssshh! Parece que en unos seis meses_-

-_¿Está embarazada?_-

-_No! Metiche_- a lo que Ginny respondió con una sacada de lengua

-_¡Que emoción! Y qué quieres que haga?_-

-_Pues que estés conmigo cuando le diga a papá y a mamá, y a ayudarle a Hermione en esas cosas. ¿Tu sabes por qué tengo que pedir una de las manos de Hermione a sus papás?_-

-_¿Una mano?_-

-_Eso me dijo_-

-_Y te la van a dar???_- preguntó Ginny alarmada

-_No sé . . ._- respondió Ron preocupado imaginándose a Hermione sin una mano

-_Bueno, no te preocupes, yo hablo con Hermione y cuándo quieres hablar?_-

-_Pues ya, porque Hermione quiere que pida su mano este fin de semana_-

-_Ay qué horror!_-

Ambos hermanos se sentían algo horrorizados sobre eso de tener que pedir una mano de Hermione y todavía peor era pensar que realmente los padres de Hermione se la dieran. Ron se imaginaba la mano de Hermione en una elegante caja de terciopelo color granate. Pero Ginny no es de las personas que les gusta quedarse con la duda acerca de nada, así que en cuanto vio a Hermione le preguntó. Ginny no entendió muy bien el sentido simbólico de la ¨petición de mano¨ lo único que le quedó claro, que a fin de cuentas era lo que le interesaba, era que no les entregarían una de las manos de Hermione en ninguna caja de terciopelo. Tenía que estar segura antes de explicárselo a sus padres.

Respecto a sus malestares Ginny tuvo que soportar la estrecha vigilancia de su madre durante sus comidas, ni pensar en dejar medio bocado. Los cataplasmas le ayudaron un poco pero criando a los bebés varias veces al día era casi imposible no tener irritados o resecos los pezones, pero definitivamente no era un dolor tan intenso como el de aquella ocasión. El resfriado la mantuvo con el ánimo poco estable pero después de unos días y con ayuda de la poción recetada los malestares disminuyeron.

Ginny lamentó no haber podido acompañar a Ron a pedir la mano de Hermione aquél fin de semana, pero tendría que haber llevado a los pequeños a casa de Hermione . . . y además la situación parecía muy privada y formal. Se quedó sola en casa con ellos mientras sus padres y Ron cenaban en casa de Hermione. Antes de que se fueran Ginny había ido a ver a Ron que estaba esforzándose por verse lo mejor posible en su habitación lleno de nervios. Ella fue para calmarlo y pedirle que tomaran algunas fotos, además lo ayudó a arreglarse la ropa y dos minutos mas tarde entró su madre exactamente a lo mismo, pero como ella estaba muy nerviosa solo desarregló lo que Ginny le había acomodado.

Pasada la medianoche cuando volvieron, Ginny esperaba despierta instalada en la habitación de Ron con todo y bebés. Cuando él abrió la puerta se llevó tremendo susto, se miraba pálido aún de nervios pero visiblemente feliz, y lo más importante . . . no parecía traer consigo ninguna caja de terciopelo color granate.

-_¿Qué pasó? Cuéntame todo!_-

-_Ginny ya vete a dormir_-

-_NO!, no hasta que me cuentes_-

-_Pues nada . . . eso de pedir la mano es como pedir permiso . . ._-

-_¿Permiso para casarse?_-

-_Si algo así, y luego se cena con los padres de los dos y ya!_-

-_Y que más?_-

-_Nada más_-

-_Pero, ¿qué dijo ella?. ¿Qué dijeron sus papás? . ¿Qué dijiste tú? . ¿qué dijeron todos?_-

-_Ginny!! No seas enfadosa . . . cómo te voy a decir lo que dijeron todos durante la noche_-

-_Ay Ron!_-

Ginny se quedó en la habitación de Ron hasta que logró sacarle más que monosílabos mientras ella le daba su comida de la madrugada a sus mellizos. Ron se dio un momento para ir a cambiarse por su ropa de dormir mientras Ginny terminaba de alimentar a Arthur, cuando Ron llegó se lo dio para que le sacara los gases mientras ella alimentaba a Lily y seguían platicando. Ron debía sentirse muy feliz . . . pues tan solo volteó los ojos al darse cuenta que sus golpes en la espalda de su sobrino habían sido mas intensos de lo necesario y le habían sacado algo más que gas. Ginny se destornillaba de risa mientras Ron ponía al bebé en la cama y se cambiaba de camiseta.

Al día siguiente era sábado y Hermione se apareció muy temprano se quedó a desayunar y después le dijo a Ginny que los acompañara a ella y a Ron a iniciar los preparativos de la boda, la propuesta no podía haber hecho más feliz a Ginny. Media hora después bajaba bañada, arreglada, con los bebés, una gran pañalera y otro gran bolso que Ron miró con desconfianza.

-_¿Tienes que llevar todo eso?_-

-_Si, lo necesito_-

-_¿Qué llevas en esa bolsa?_-

-_¿Esta? ¡Pues es mi bolsa!_-

-_¿Tan grande? . ¿Qué tanto llevas ahí?_-

-_Ay, no te importa!_-

-_Déjala Ron, ella sabe_- intervino Hermione

-_Si, pero no podemos ir cargando tanta cosa; nos vamos a aparecer. Ginny . . . ¿por qué no dejas a los bebés?_-

-_No Ron . . ._- silencio –_si quieres me quedo, pero no se los voy dejar a mamá_-

Los tres se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos los hermanos se observaban y Hermione miraba a ambos preocupada.

-_Claro que no te quedas! Y claro que se puede Ron! Yo me llevó al mini Harry pelirrojo y tú te quedas con tu versión en miniatura y Ron se lleva la pañalera!_- dijo Hermione decidida haciendo la repartición de bultos al tiempo que lo decía

-_Hey, me voy a ver raro con pañalera!! Mejor yo me llevo a este niño, al cabo parece hijo mío_- replicó Ron retirando a Arthur de los brazos de Hermione y dándole la pañalera, ambas chicas sonrieron

Una vez más Ginny se enfrentaba a las dificultades de la maternidad. Habría sido genial estar completamente solterita, y andar con Hermione por todo Londres haciendo los preparativos. Cuando Ron se lo dijo y lo imaginó por alguna extraña causa se imagino a ambas solas por las calles de Londres. Pero cuando Ron le dijo que dejara a los bebés no dudó un segundo, tenía muy presente en la cabeza que los bebés son suyos y son su responsabilidad, no empezaría a dejarlos encargados a su madre por andar de paseo . . . si alguna vez llegaba a hacerlo sería por algo verdaderamente importante o especial, no sería justo para su madre tomarla de nana de acuerdo a sus caprichos. A doquier que ella fuera irían sus hijos con ella, y si alguien le molestaba o le incomodaba . . . o se aguantaba, o aunque le doliera se quedaba junto a sus hijos.

Pero Hermione es una gran amiga y a partir de ahora una gran Weasley, bueno en realidad siempre ha sido una Weasley igual que Harry lo fue en su momento, conocía a Ron perfectamente y sabía que aunque no era malintencionado solía decir cosas imprudentes. Además de que a ella no le molestaba en absoluto que los bebés fueran con ellos, al contrario, Hermione estaba enamorada de esos bebés y durante el camino comentó emocionada que esa era la primer salida de los bebés en plan de paseo, que esos bebés eran una especie de padrinos de los preparativos.

Los bebés ya tenían más de 15 días y los momentos de darles de comer eran más espaciados, permitiendo que Ginny no estuviera tan atareada y Ron y Hermione no se sintieran tan estresados por detener el recorrido cada par de horas. El amamantamiento correcto de Lily continuaba en proceso, tanto madre como hija requerían de un poco más de tiempo en ese momento pero ambas mostraban una mayor disposición a este aprendizaje. Cuando ese momento llegó, Ron decidió que era buen momento para hacer una pausa y que todos tomaran un refrigerio.

Se detuvieron en una cafetería muggle que Hermione conocía y fue una verdadera odisea, si bien Ginny no conoce mucho del mundo muggle por lo menos es cautelosa cuando esta en ese medio, pero Ron . . . a él hay que tenerlo vigilado. Habían ido a ver algunos salones sociales y a cotizar precios para el banquete . . . Ron estaba realmente asustado. Eso de casarse es bastante caro. Hermione trató de tranquilizarlo en un par de ocasiones recordándole que sus padres se ofrecieron en ayudarles, pero Ron no daba más respuesta que mover la cabeza a los lados apretando fuertemente los labios. Eso significa un NO rotundo. No lo haría cambiar de opinión.

-_Oye . . . te falta mucho, llevo dos cafés_-

-_Ron!_-

-_Todavía está comiendo pero no creo que le falte mucho_-

-_Humm . . . ¿dónde vamos a ir después?_-

-_A otro lugar para banquetes aquí cerca y un salón que esta al sur. Pero si ustedes conocen de salones para magos y . . . no sé, negocios de elfos para banquetes . . ._-

-_Los elfos no tienen negocios para banquetes Hermione! Entiende!! Son sirvientes domésticos!_-

-_¡Son esclavos! Ni me recuerdes . . ._-

-_Si hay salones para magos aquí en Londres pero no se como llegar, le preguntaré a mamá y a Tonks, ellas son las que saben. Pero . . . ¿como harás para que vaya tu familia muggle a un salón mágico?_-

-_Oh, tienes razón. Mis papás no son problema pero los demás . . . Tendrá que ser un salón muggle pero me encantaría que el banquete si lo hicieran elfos . . . son banquetes maravillosos!_-

Una vez que todos terminaron su almuerzo siguieron con las visitas a diferentes lugares, en algunos de ellos Ron solo bufó mientras se cambiaba de brazo a Arthur y salía sin despistar siquiera, mientras Hermione y Ginny trataban de despedirse educadamente. Hermione tenía un buen sueldo en las oficinas del ministerio pero Ron estaba percibiendo un tipo de bono o comisión durante el entrenamiento que era solo la mitad del sueldo que tendría en 6 meses cuando fuera Auror. La buena noticia es que Hermione es muy administrada, y Ron a pesar de lo que pudiera parecer también lo es, pero a partir de ahora tendrían que limitarse todavía más si querían boda.

**Ya notaron que cambié de Pen Name??? Volví haciendo cambios radicales que tal!! Estuvo fuerte el choque, jeje ahora soy LA COMADREJA, no lo olviden! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Saludos a Moste-Angelo, otro guapo seguidor de esta historia . . . definitivamente dejare de dirigir mis mensajes en género femenino. Un beso a los caballeros lectores de este fic.**

CAPITULO 13

Por aquellos días la tensión y el estrés parecían estarse apoderando de Ron, iba al entrenamiento a la oficina de Aurores y volvía a la casa para hacer planes, sacar cuentas y pensar en trabajos alternativos que le dieran algún ingreso extra, pero no lograba dar con algo que le conviniera lo suficiente y además fuera de su agrado. Su preocupación empezaba a ponerlo de un humor difícil y todos en la Madriguera comenzaban a resentirlo, todos menos los pequeños mellizos que extrañamente se convirtieron en su remanso de tranquilidad.

Ginny pasaba el día con los bebés, abajo, en la sala o cocina mientras lavaba o ayudaba a su madre con la comida. O mientras recibían las visitas de Bill y Fleur que ahora eran más frecuentes por la mañana, cosa que le molestaba bastante a Ginny pues las mañanas son los momentos de más actividad en todas las casas y la Madriguera no era la excepción. Además de que en ausencia de su familia, Fleur había estrechado mucho la relación con su madre, y su madre había desarrollado un limpio afecto hacia ella . . . ella podía ser una chica difícil pero amaba a Bill, de eso no había duda, y eso era suficiente para que Molly la apreciara.

Fleur buscaba a Molly con frecuencia para que la orientara acerca de curanderos, tiendas para bebés para magos, etc. Su madre se entusiasmaba conociendo las costumbres de las familias descendientes de _veelas_ . . . eran un poco diferentes y muy sofisticadas para mantener ese aire magnetizador en la sangre.

Uno de esos días Ginny se quedó sola en casa con los bebés haciendo de comer mientras su madre y Fleur habían ido a visitar a un fabricante de cunas. Se escuchó un CRAK e inmediatamente el llanto de uno de los bebés debido al susto que le provocó el sonido, Ginny volteó, pero antes de decidirse a ir tenía que esperar a vaciar unos ingredientes a la comida _y bajar el fuego porque . . ._ cuando volteó ya no era necesario, el llanto cesaba y Lily estaba en brazos de su tío más joven.

-_Ay gracias . . . cómo te fue?_-

-_Bien_- Ginny tomó su varita y fue a sentarse a un lado de él

-_¿Cómo te sientes Ron?_-

-_Bien_- El pelirrojo contestaba secamente mirando a la mesa

-_¿Qué te preocupa Ron?_-

Él no le respondió, simplemente llevó su mirada a la pequeña, Ginny trató de retirarla de sus brazos para hablar con él, pero Ron no quiso, como si la niña fuera a servirle de escudo para evitar una platica que no quería tener con nadie en ese momento.

-_No te quedes callado . . . confía en mí! Yo nunca he dejado de confiar en ti. Te aseguro que lo que pasas es mucho menor a las que he pasado yo . . ._-

Ron la miro con una mirada suave, reconociendo que las palabras de ella eran probablemente muy ciertas . . .

-_Me quiero casar Ginny . . . Sí quiero . . . pero si las cosas no se acomodan . . . no sé que le voy a decir a Hermione_-

-_Claro que podrán casarse, te estas precipitando con pensamientos negativos. Preparen una boda sencilla y cede un poco ante la ayuda que se te ofrece . . ._-

-_No, no Ginny!_-

-_Ron . . ._-

-_No, como crees que voy a aceptar que los papás de Hermione . . ._-

-_Ron, Ron, Ron escúchame_- interrumpió Ginny pues su discurso empezaba a acalorarse –_Entiendo que no quieras aceptar nada de los padres de Hermione, pero porque no le aceptas a papá lo que te ha ofrecido y a . . ._-

-_Porque . . . porque papá siempre . . . y yo . . . Y mucho menos de Bill que se le vienen los gastos encima con el embarazo de Fleur . ._ .-

-_Ron, yo también te quiero ayudar. Dime algo que tu quieras que yo . . ._-

-_¡Estas Loca?! Tu . . . tu de dónde piensas sacar dinero, si tu también estas en la quiebra con 2 hijos que mantener!_-

-_Yo necesito muy poco . . . no me acabaría el dinero de la cámara de Harry ni aunque fuera despilfarrada, jeje, y además, qué gasto con los niños si ellos comen de mí y mamá les hizo chambritas hasta los 10 años . . . no hay motivos para que no aceptes . . . Además . . . Harry no te habría dejado padecer económicamente en esta situación que habría sido una felicidad enorme para él, esta es más bien una ayuda suya y no mía . . ._-

Los ojos de Ron brillaron húmedos bajo las rojizas pestañas, él sabía que Ginny tenía razón. Harry hubiera dado media cámara para la boda de sus mejores amigos; y él bajo la promesa de devolvérselo pronto o cualquier tipo de compromiso que Harry no hubiera aceptado, habría aceptado su ayuda porque era su mejor amigo. Ginny sintió un estremecimiento pues sabía que Ron estaba conteniendo apenas las lágrimas, en su intento por ayudarlo, le había recordado que Harry no estaría . . . no estaría su boda.

Ginny no lo contuvo y sí liberó las lágrimas que humedecieron su cara mientras se recargaba sobre el brazo con el que Ron sostenía a Lily, él pasó la otra mano suavemente sobre su cabeza. Entonces ella cortó repentinamente y esforzándose por recuperar la alegría siguió.

-_Oh y además no te he dicho!! Mamá negoció con McGonagall que nos presten 30 elfos de Hogwarts para el banquete de tu boda, con la comida y la mano de obra. Hermione se pondrá feliz!!_-

_-¿Qué dices?_- musitó Ron sin poder evitar que su cara resplandeciera de gusto

-_Sip, dijo McGonagall que estará feliz de estar ahí, por supuesto mamá ya la invitó_-

-_Claro, pero . . . podemos pagar la comida, no sé_-

-_No es necesario, tu sabes de la bastedad que hay en Hogwarts. McGonagall dijo que estaría feliz de contribuir porque Hogwarts y Gryffindor le deben mucho a los Weasley . . . así dijo!_-

-_No lo puedo creer!_-

-_Alegrate Ron!! Mira menos el banquete, que era uno de los gastos más fuertes, y si yo te pongo el salón . . . seguro se pueden arreglar con los ahorros que tienen_-

-_Tal vez . . ._- dijo Ron pensativo empezando a sacar cuentas y a tachar cosas en su lista mental

-_¡MERLIN ESTRELLADO!_-

-_¿QUÉ?_- gritó Ron saliendo de sus cavilaciones violentamente

-_La comida!!!_-

Poco más tarde llegó su madre con Fleur, esperaron a Bill que iría a comer también y todos comentaron acerca del gran detalle que había tenido Minerva McGonagall para con ellos. Bill volvió a ofrecerle su ayuda a Ron, pero si antes Ron no la aceptó ahora menos lo haría. A lo que Ginny intervino rápidamente suplicándole a Bill que sí le ayudara a Ron en algo verdaderamente importante . . . escoger su Traje de Novio. Ron se ruborizó.

Una vez mejorada la situación, Ginny a escondidas se metió en el cuarto de Ron cuando él no estaba y le mando una nota urgente a Fred o George (quien la recibiera) con Pig. Tardo cerca de una hora en tener la respuesta, cuando la recibió se sonrió ampliamente y mandó otra nota a casa de Bill quien respondió rápidamente, entonces salió de la habitación para darle de comer a sus pequeños que seguramente ya la extrañaban en sus cunas.

Mas tarde Ron le comentó despistadamente que Pig pedía y pedía recompensa como si hubiera hecho algo, Ginny había olvidado darle un poco de frutos secos a Pig en recompensa por su labor. Entonces justificó diciéndole que probablemente había olvidado darle de comer y tenía hambre. Para su buena suerte Ron estaba tan distraído esos días que pensó que era cierto.

Al día siguiente Ginny se preparó con todos sus bultos y espero a que Ron se fuera para bajar y avisar a su madre que saldría por un rato. Un rato después llegaban Fred y George juntos con un considerable saco de monedas. Ginny se sorprendió de que llegaran juntos . . . _¿habrán cerrado la tienda por ese día?_ En fin, los gemelos tomaron a los mellizos, Fred a Lily y George a Arthur y Ginny con todo lo demás, y partieron con rumbo a ¨La Posada Solariega¨; el salón para eventos que enamoró a Hermione.

El salón era perfecto, tenía una elegancia tan fina y sutil que daba una impresión de intimidad y hogar, el lugar no admitía más de 300 personas lo que hacía que para los aproximadamente 200 invitados que formaban las listas de ambas familias estuvieran perfectamente cómodos y el lugar luciera toda su belleza. Cuando los gemelos entraron al lugar les encantó. Ginny se sintió profundamente orgullosa de poderle dar esa alegría a Ron y a Hermione, así que recordando y calculando fechas separó una y liquidó el pago consiguiendo un descuento por el pago anticipado y de contado.

Los gemelos desde que abrieron su tienda habían tenido un éxito rotundo con niños, jóvenes, adultos y hasta miembros de Ministerio . . . su economía era desahogada y definitivamente podían colaborar con uno de sus hermanos favoritos. Así que aprovecharon para dar sorpresa redonda a la hora de la comida preguntándole a Ginny con qué podían ellos favorecer a la pareja. Después de dejar todo listo en ¨La Posada Solariega¨ empezaron a caminar en busca de lo que regalarían los gemelos a la pareja.

Después de caminar un rato sin encontrar nada que les gustara a los gemelos lo suficiente, finalmente fueron a los Sortilegios Weasley, pues los chicos tenían pendiente por haber dejado la tienda completamente en manos de su empleada. Ginny después de andarse un rato por la tienda mientras arrullaba a Lily después de comer, pues la chiquilla estaba negada a quererse dormir. Encontró algo que parecía unas lámparas que daban una luz muy fina con efectos sutiles que a Ginny le parecieron sumamente románticos. La idea llegó a su cabeza. La decoración. Con la maravillosa creatividad de los gemelos, aquello sería un verdadero sueño.

Cuando la buscaron para irse de nuevo a la Madriguera, Ginny les dijo su idea y las traviesas miradas de los gemelos demostraron que sus mentes empezaban a trabajar en ello. Al llegar a casa se encontraron con la familia dispuesta para comer a lo que se apuntaron inmediatamente Fred y George. Hermione estaba ahí. Ginny terminó de dejar a los bebés y demás pertenencias en la sala y se sentó pesadamente a la mesa sintiéndose por un momento como cuando tenía 8 meses de embarazo. Cansada, pesada, con ganas de caer en la cama rendida.

Comieron sin comentar nada aunque George parecía que lo escupiría de un momento a otro. Después de terminar la comida y platicar un poco en la mesa Ginny se levantó trayendo a Arthur para alimentarlo, sacó de la pañalera la manta que usa para cubrirse (ya no lo hace hasta la cabeza, solo hasta el hombro) y fingiendo que ocupaba ayuda mientras sacaba sus cosas de la pañalera le dio a Ron un pergamino.

-_Detenme esto_- Ron miró el pergamino con curiosidad

-_¿Qué es?_-

-_Oh, Por Dios! Dámelo!!_- grito Ginny con una falsa desesperación, Ron huyo rápidamente de la mesa para verlo. Los planes de Ginny nunca fallan . . . Cuando Ron se dio cuenta de lo que era miró a Hermione con los ojos muy abiertos, ella se levantó alarmada y lo observó, abrió la boca tan grande como los ojos de Ron y volteó hacía Ginny que ya esbozaba una gran sonrisa.

-_Es mi regalo de bodas . . . les gusta?_-

-_Por Dios Ginny!!!_- Hermione corrió a abrazarla, mientras Ron le sonreía agradecido desde donde estaba

-_Siento haber escogido una fecha, pero para apartarlo era necesario dar una, de cualquier manera me dijeron que en los siguientes 10 días se pueden hacer cambios_-

Hermione miró el pergamino pensativa unos momentos y fue hacia Ron mostrándole la fecha y buscando su opinión con la mirada, Ron cabeceó y Hermione asintió lentamente.

-_Me gusta, esta bien_-

-_Pero eso no es todo_- empezó George que no podía ya retenerlo

-_Ya tenemos contratada la decoración!_-

-_¿De verdad?_- preguntó Hermione asombrada

-_¿La decoración? ¿Dónde?_- preguntó Ron intrigado pues ni siquiera había tomado en cuenta ese detalle

Los gemelos sonrieron idénticamente y se apuntaron entre sí, Ron puso cara de no haber entendido bien y Hermione se quedo pensativa tratando de ubicarlos como decoradores . . .

-_Esta Hermosa . . ._- dijo Ginny dándole a Hermione la seguridad que le estaba haciendo falta

-_Y entonces que falta?? Ahora resulta que no pondremos nada!!_- Dijo Ron divertidamente enojado

-Claro _que vas a poner, no te vas a escapar Ronnie . . . El novio tiene que pagar el vestido de la Novia!-_ Dijo Molly mirando decida pero sonriente a su hijo, él buscó la mirada de Hermione y ella levantó la ceja y afirmó presumidamente

**N/A: Váyanse preparando para la boda que ustedes forman parte de los invitados. Solo que con la boda viene el fin, ahora sí.**


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO 14

En los días que siguieron a la contratación de ¨La Posada Solariega¨, Hermione fue a supervisar que todo estuviera dispuesto, a ver las lamparitas de Sortilegios Weasley y fue hasta Hogwarts a agradecerle personalmente a Madame McGonagall la gentileza de obsequiarles el banquete. Hermione llegó una tarde a la Madriguera gratamente impresionada de descubrir la cantidad de gente que los apreciaba y los quería al grado de hacerles regalos como esos. Estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

-_Me hubiera encantado que me acompañaras a Hogwarts Ginny, la profesora McGonagall me dijo que quería conocer a los bebés_-

-_ppffssh, ppffssh_-

-_Salud!, me hubiera encantado pero . . . como puedes ver Arthur tiene gripa. Pobrecito, estornuda mucho y tiene muchos moquitos, se desespera_- Ginny miraba a su hijo y luego le dio un beso en la frente mientras él se removía inquieto en sus brazos

-_Ay angelito!! Pero te podría pedir algo?_-

-_Claro Hermione, lo que quieras_-

-_Después, cuando Arthur este bien, te podrías encargar de supervisar a los gemelos? . . . no me gustaría alguna sorpresa explosiva como parte de la decoración . . ._-

-_Jajaja . . . claro, ya lo había pensado_-

Ron llegaba por las tardes de su entrenamiento a comer para luego irse directamente a casa de Hermione para resolver pendientes y a organizar el sinfín de detalles que hay en una boda. Si él en algún momento pensó que con los regalos que le habían hecho ya se había librado del resto de pequeñas cosas se había equivocado. Pero aunque a veces anduviera enfadado o cansado de tantas cosas que para él eran tonterías, iba a refugiarse a la habitación de Ginny, a quién ya no le sorprendía encontrarlo ahí de repente meciendo a alguno de los bebés. De hecho Ginny había aprovechado su cercanía con él para recordarle que habían acordado que él le enseñaría algo de sus nuevos aprendizajes dentro del entrenamiento.

-_Sabes Ginny, te admiro, de verdad!_-

-_Oh Ron!_-

-_Lo digo en serio, parece que no te cansas nunca. Siempre estas mirando hacia adelante_-

-_No hay otra forma de vivir Ron . . . y menos con 2 bebés_-

-_Tal vez otra mujer se hubiera derrumbado después de todo lo que pasó_-

-_No se puede . . . un embarazo y un par de mellizos levantan a cualquiera del suelo_-

-_Me da miedo dejarte aquí cuando me vaya_-

-_¿Por qué miedo?_-

-_No sé, que te quedes aquí sola con papá y mamá . . ._-

-_Pffssh_-

-_Oh Merlin! se le esta saliendo el cerebro, mira_-

-_Cállate! son moquitos_-

-_Espera, no te he dicho algo_-

-_Qué?_-

-_Hermione y yo queremos que seas nuestra Madrina de Honor_-

-_¿YOOO??_-

-_Claro!. ¿Quién más se lo merece?_-

-_Oh yo su madrina!!! Tengo que buscar un vestido!! . . . de qué color iremos las madrinas?_- dijo Ginny casi saltando

-_No sé, pero nada escotado eh! No quiero que se te este saliendo nada_-

-_Ey, no dijiste que querías que me consiguiera un novio? jajaja_-

A partir de aquella noche, Ron le dedicaba un pequeño rato a enseñarle a Ginny algunos de los encantamientos, transfiguraciones y trucos que aprendía en su entrenamiento, pero terminaba casi enojado. Ginny lograba los hechizos con sorprendente facilidad. Cuando le tocara recibir su entrenamiento seguramente los dominaría por completo. El enseñarle a ella también le estaba dando a él mucha práctica, su examen se acercaba cada día más y practicar con ella se estaba volviendo doblemente beneficioso.

Una de esas tardes Bill y Fleur llegaron después de la hora de la comida con apariencia emocionada. Para esas fechas Fleur ya lucía una barriga redonda y perfectamente estética sobre su abdomen. Ginny no puedo evitar tocar inmediatamente el suyo, no había nada de que lamentarse, su cuerpo estaba volviendo a ser el de aquella chica menuda que cursó en Hogwarts hace un par de años. El motivo de la visita era especial . . . ir a buscar el Traje de Novio de Ron, cuando Ginny escuchó, daba miles de brincos deseando ir, pero aún tenía a Arthur enfermo, no era conveniente sacarlo. Finalmente su madre le dijo que lo llevara bien abrigado y Fleur se ofreció a llevar a Lily.

Fueron a una prestigiada tienda Túnicas de Gala para Magos, pero aunque había muchas muy bonitas Ginny les insistió que debía ser un traje al estilo muggle porque la familia muggle de Hermione se extrañaría mucho de verlo con túnica. Bill y Fleur no estaban muy convencidos pero aceptaron que era posible, así que se fueron a una tienda muggle no sin antes hacer el cambio de tipo de moneda. Ginny iba profundamente temerosa de la prudencia de sus hermanos, pero en esa ocasión Fleur le ayudó a controlar las imprudencias de ese par de pelirrojos.

Llegaron al departamento de caballeros y comenzaron a observar, Ron no podía evitar ver antes que todo las etiquetas de los trajes y voltear los ojos a punto de salir corriendo, pero a decir verdad no variaban demasiado de los precios de las túnicas de la otra tienda. Finalmente Fleur le escogió un elegantísimo traje gris plata que le sugirió se probara. Cuando Ron salió con él a Fleur estuvieron a punto de salírsele los ojos, cosa que a Ginny la incomodó bastante pues Ron poco necesita para pavonearse todito . . . Además a Ginny no le gustó porque el gris del traje mataba completamente el color de su cabello y el de sus ojos.

Ginny se fue más allá y tomo un carísimo, pero divino traje en negro son solapa remarcada y se lo llevó al tiempo que Bill llegaba con uno azul marino muy bonito. Ron estaba como pavo real con la cola crecida. Volvió primero con el de Bill, se le miraba muy bien . . . sus ojos se resaltaban mucho mirandose de un azul muy profundo, pero para una boda? . . . definitivamente no. Ginny lo reprobó y le dijo que se pusiera el que ella le había escogido. Unos minutos después salía Ron vestido con aquél maravilloso esmoquin, si se hubiera ido peinado se habría visto como una verdadera visión. Fleur pareció mirarlo por primera vez en su vida.

-_Oh Beau, tu guealmente . . . heggmoso!!_-

-_¡Los hombres no se ven hermosos Fleur! ¡Ron te ves cuerísimo!_-

Ron estaba con los colores subidos y haciendo ojitos de niño halagado.

-_Esta muy bonito, te gusta?_- preguntó Bill a Ron admirando el traje

-_Ehh, esta muy bonito pero . . ._- dijo Ron tímidamente mirando la etiqueta del precio.

-_Oh, oh Bill tienes que compgagle ese, es pegfegto!_-

Ginny no quería parecer pesada con su hermano, era un traje muy caro, pero no lo necesito pues Fleur insistió por las dos. Finalmente Bill aceptó gustoso mientras Ron se sentía muy especial dentro de su traje, como si a partir de ese momento y por el solo hecho de vestir ese traje su vida fuera diferente.

Por el otro lado, un mes más tarde Ginny sus bebés y la mamá de Hermione estaban en la primera prueba del vestido de Hermione. Un esplendido vestido color hueso muy sencillo, cuello en pico con aplicaciones muy finas y una caída muy elegante en la falda, era simplemente bello.

En aquél momento casi sin haberse dado cuenta sus manos empezaron a temblar y se sintió muy nerviosa, apretó a Lily en brazos y se salió a caminar afuera mientas intentaba calmarse, de pronto se encontraba llorando silenciosamente mientras aferraba a su hija en brazos y la llenaba de besos en la frente con desesperación . . . aferrándose a ella como un refugio. Algunos minutos más tarde Hermione llegaba detrás de ella con Arthur en brazos y los ojos húmedos, parecía tener la intención de decirle algo pero Ginny no lo permitió. De cualquier manera ninguna palabra habría salido de su boca, Hermione en esa ocasión no tenía palabras, era mejor compartir el silencio.

Las siguientes semanas Ginny estuvo con más movimiento que en mucho tiempo, casi todos los días llegaba a los Sortilegios Weasley a partir de media mañana a supervisar y ayudar a los gemelos en sus diseños colaborando con ideas y hechizos. A Ginny le encantaba ir con ellos pues mientras trabajaban los gemelos no dejaban de hacerle gracias a los bebés que ya los reconocían y festejaban todas sus locuras. Ginny solo los veía reír a carcajadas con ellos. Bebes de meses que se ríen a carcajadas como ellos . . . serían dignos de mil fotografías.

Los gemelos se habían encargado de producir un tipo de flor mágica muy parecida a la orquídea para los arreglos con un color hueso combinado con pequeños toques de anaranjado que desprendían un olor exquisito. Esos serían los arreglos para las mesas y para los límites del salón pedestales con 3 o 4 orquídeas cayendo en cascada con pequeñísimas luciérnagas. Estaba quedando bellísimo, verdaderamente . . . mágico.

Estaba tan cerca ya la boda que solo había que esperar . . .

**CHICAS Y CHICOS . . . en el próximo capitulo el FIN, lo prometido es deuda, boda y final vienen de la mano. Los espero en la boda . . .**

**Zafiro Potter, Mujer . . . jajaja definitivamente no va a llegar hasta que crezcan los niños, solo pensaba hacer el embarazo . . . y ya revolví hasta boda!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

CAPITULO 15

La noche había llegado y Ginny había pasado el día prácticamente sin descanso, incluso había retrasado la hora de comida de sus pequeños que cada día pesaban más en sus brazos. Finalmente los alimentó y se puso a planchar esmeradamente su vestido. Un lindo vestido azul celeste, el de la Madrina de Honor . . . Ginny lo miró muy ilusionada y lo puso en un lugar seguro donde no pudiera arrugarse.

Cerca de ahí Ron había vuelto a sus incesantes caminatas dentro de su propia habitación. Hace un par de semanas el motivo era su Examen Profesional como Auror . . . Ginny entrenaba con él por las tardes, pero en las noches se dedicaba a caminar nervioso y preocupado de un lado a otro. Finalmente 3 días atrás presentó su examen frente a toda su familia obteniendo un **Excepcional** . . . calificación en la que había tenido mucho que ver Ginny, realmente lo ponía a sudar cuando estudiaban. Pero en sus caminatas nocturnas él juraba que saldría con **TROLL** tatuado en la frente . . .

Ginny lo escuchó caminar de un lado a otro de nuevo esa noche. La noche anterior a su examen había ido a verlo para tratar de tranquilizarlo pero había resultado contraproducente, Ron había empezado a hacerle preguntas sobre los hechizos, a pedirle que practicaran otro rato . . . y había terminado con la paciencia de Ginny y con la suya propia.

Ginny arregló también los ropones que vestirían sus hijos. Uno rosa pálido para Lily y una azul pálido para Arthur, Ginny los había comprado con Madame Malkin quien los había hecho especialmente para ellos. Cuando se los entregaron Molly se empeño en bordarles su inicial al frente. Ginny tuvo miedo de negarse . . . solo le pidió a su madre que fuera una letra pequeña . . . la verdad es que se miraban lindas con su inicial en pequeño bordada por las manos de su abuela con hilo de oro . . . aquella era una gran ocasión.

Mientras terminaba de escribir una lista de cosas que no podía olvidar hacer al día siguiente, escuchó que alguien tocaba en la puerta contigua a la suya. Seguramente era su madre que había escuchado la impaciencia de Ron y habría ido a platicar con él. Ginny sabía que su madre había llorado secretamente un par de veces en la cocina pensando en que se iría _su pequeño Ronnie_ . . . Ella también se sentía triste, ahora se quedaría sola en la Madriguera con sus padres, le haría falta definitivamente, sus bromas, sus tonterías, sus peleas, encontrarlo arrullando a sus bebés mientras ella venía del patio o simplemente estaba ocupada, recibir su abrazo cuando la encontraba triste o pensativa, encontrarlo en la cama de su madre y dormir una siesta con él . . .

La puerta de al lado se cerró, su madre ahora había salido y a pesar de que Ginny deseba ir a despedirse de él, se estaba deteniendo pues sabía que la fuerza de voluntad la abandonaría al entrar a su habitación e inevitablemente se pondría a llorar, lo sabía. No quería eso, al contrario, debía ir y contarle bromas y tonterías para que él se relajara y pudiera descansar al dormir.

Se acercó al cajón de su ropa y sacó de ahí el regalo que tenía ya previsto para él, su regalo. Cuando cruzó la puerta de su cuarto sus manos empezaron a temblar pero trató de controlarse.

TOC-TOC

-_Entra . . .ya sabía que vendrías_-

-_¿Nervioso?_-

-_Sip . . _.-

-_Mamá te llenó de besos la cara . . . jeje_- Ron se sonrió y se limpió la humedad de lágrimas y besos que había dejado su madre –_vine a darte mi regalo_- (_Y entonces que se quita la ropa y le cae encima, jajajaja, es broma!!! No me pude aguantar!_)

-_Regalo? Pero si . . ._-

-_Ese fue el regalo de Harry . . . el mío es este . . ._-

Ginny extendió hacia él una fotografía tamaño carta en donde estaba toda la familia Weasley y Harry, la que se tomaron antes de iniciar su segundo curso . . . ahí estaban todos. A Ron le encantaba esa foto, había rogado por tenerla, pero Ginny había logrado persuadir lo suficiente a su madre. Ese era su mejor regalo, ahora él formaría una nueva familia y era justo que se llevara esa foto con él.

-_Oh Ginny . . ._- Ron sonrió tímidamente

-_Ron . . . vas a ser muy feliz, no tengo dudas_- un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos sin parar de hablar –_porque tienes todo para serlo y porque te lo mereces_-

-_No Ginny, por favor no llores tu también . . ._-

-_Lo . . . siento_- dijo Ginny mientras se abrazaba a él –_Ay prometí que no lloraría pero . . ._-

-_Ginny te has vuelto un poco chillona sabes?_-

-_Creo que fue el embarazo . . . pero, ya sabes que soy tu hermana y siempre que necesites algo, lo que sea Ron! Voy a estar aquí_-

-_Ya lo sé, de hecho hoy lo he escuchado . . . déjame ver . . . creo que eres la séptima, jeje_-

-_Que bueno! Entonces no lo olvidarás_-

-_Pero . . . a ti te voy a responder lo que no le respondí a los demás. Yo estaré bien, pero si tú necesitas algo, lo que sea . . . me preocupa dejarte aquí con los bebés_-

-_Yo no entiendo que es lo que te preocupa_-

-_No sé, tal vez que todos tienen ya la vida hecha, algo construido. Papá y mamá están juntos aquí, Bill y Fleur . . . ya son una familia, los gemelos están juntos y con proyectos y con trabajo y por lo que se ve una vida muy estable . . . pero tú . . . Ginny, me preocupas!_-

-_No te preocupes!! Y menos ahorita . . . Y ya olvídalo! mira lo que te traje también_- dijo sonriendo y mostrándole una taza

-_¿Qué es?_-

-_Poción para dormir sin soñar, porque eres capaz de pasarte la noche paseándote y no me vas a dejar dormir_-

-_Ajá, y qué si no me levanto mañana?_-

-_Yo te voy a levantar! . . . porque no quiero que por andar desvelado le vayas a fallar a mi amiga . . ._-

-_Ginny!!_- dijo Ron ruborizado

A la mañana siguiente Ginny dejó que Ron durmiera hasta que la poción perdiera su efecto, tampoco había mucho que hacer. Ella y su madre se fueron con los gemelos a dejar la decoración lista en ¨La Posada Solariega¨ y a afinar algunos detalles, pero prácticamente estaba todo listo. Cuando volvieron cerca del medio día Ron le reclamó a Ginny no haberlo despertado para acompañarlos.

La ceremonia de unión sería a las 5 de la tarde. Molly Weasley parecía volverse loca, lejos de tranquilizar los ánimos alteraba hasta a Arthur que siempre era quien se mantenía en juicio. Ginny sintió que su madre estaba aún más nerviosa que en la boda de Bill. A las 4 de la tarde la casa era una locura, Ginny se había hecho unos rizos muy lindos, pero cada vez que se subía a Arthur a los brazos se los jalaba divertido para metérselos a la boca y la dejaba con los cabellos lacios y mojados de saliva.

Además de que antes de quedar lista, tenía que dejar listos a sus bebés, también fue cada vez que su madre la llamaba para pedirle opinión sobre como se veía, se hizo los rizos por lo menos tres veces, pero cuando fue a revisar como estaba Ron, _ya que no quería que sucediera como en la pedida de mano que su madre por arreglarlo lo dejó peor_, se dio cuenta de que . . .

-_A ver déjame ver como te ves_- dijo Ginny entrando a la habitación de Ron

-_GINEBRA! TODAVÍA NO TE VISTES?_-

-_Oh Por Merlin!! Ya me parecía que se me estaba olvidando algo_- viendo que aún llevaba puesta su bata de casa

-_No!! déjame a mí y ve a vestirte. Tráeme a los niños_-

-_No, no ¿estás loco? Se los llevare a papá_-

-_Oh Dios, cómo sea pero ve a vestirte por favor!!!_-

-_Ya, ya, no te estreses. Estoy lista en un minuto_-

Quince minutos antes de las 5, estaba bajando la pequeña familia Weasley que vivía en la Madriguera. Arthur llevaba en brazos a su homónimo nieto, Molly llevaba una hermosa túnica azul profundo y los portabebés, apenas atrás venía Ginny con Lily en un brazo y la pañalera en el otro y Ron detrás de ella hecho un verdadero príncipe. Ginny, con la premura, el vestido largo y la cantidad de cosas que cargaba trastabilló en las escaleras como _aquella vez_. Ron la sujetó del brazo y le lanzó una mirada espantada. Una vez más pasó desapercibido para sus padres. Ginny sudó pero sabía que era parte de las exaltaciones del momento.

Llegaron al lugar de la ceremonia por medio de la aparición, para su buena suerte aparecieron en un lugar en donde no estaban a la vista del algunos familiares de Hermione que ya habían llegado. Mientras daba la hora Ginny acomodó las últimas 3 veces la solapa del saco de Ron, arregló además el cuello de la camisa de su padre y le respondió otras 6 veces a su madre que lucía muy bien.

A las 5 en punto se abrieron las puertas y Hermione entraba en el recinto del brazo de su padre, con una elegancia tan sencilla y tan discreta que parecía simplemente una de las orquídeas que decoraba su ramo. Ron la miró más enamorado que nunca. Durante la ceremonia la pareja de enamorados se juró unión eterna. Ginny vio a Ron tan sereno y seguro como pocas veces, seguramente se sentía pleno.

Al final de la ceremonia llegaron las felicitaciones y los mejores deseos por parte de todos, las fotos y el ofrecimiento a que los acompañaran a celebrar la unión. Ginny hasta el final se dio tiempo ir a saludar a sus antiguos amigos. Luna estaba ahí, y Neville también estaba cerca con su abuela, Seamus llegó con Dean. Todos estaban contentos y sorprendidos de verla pues la última noticia que habían tenido de ella era su embarazo. Ginny les presentó a sus hijos y todos coincidieron en que Lily era ella misma con cabello negro y Arthur era una extraña mezcla entre Harry y Ron, aludiendo las palabras de Fleur.

Así mismo, ya en el salón social, se acercó a su antigua maestra Madame McGonagll que deseaba conocer a los bebés.

-_Son muy lindos Ginny, son verdaderamente la maravillosa combinación de ambos . . . espero poder recibirlos cuando ingresen a Hogwarts . . ._-

-_Claro . . . eso espero_-

-_Oh! Ni dudarlo . . . siendo hijos tuyos y de Harry . . . además puedo afirmar que seran Gryffindor! Mira nada más los ojos de esta niña . . . hiciste muy bien en llamarla Lily . . ._-

Ginny continuó la fiesta ayudando a su madre a asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden. La familia de Hermione estaba sorprendida del espléndido banquete, con platillos tan variados y exquisitos. Les pareció impecable el servicio, tan bueno que en ocasiones cuando las botanas se habían terminado, de pronto su mesa estaba llena de nuevo como _por arte de magia . . _.

Fleur y Bill desafortunadamente pasaron la noche algo incómodos, Fleur estaba en su séptimo mes de embarazo, pero como había querido ir tan bella como un hada, antes de la media noche estaba muy cansada. Se despidieron temprano.

Los gemelos se divirtieron mucho, no dejaron de bailar con las primas de Hermione y de ir a molestar a Ron haciéndole bromas. La decoración había sido el sueño romántico que Ginny se imaginó, justo como ella lo planeó . . . _desde siempre . ._ . Se había quedado pensativa meciendo a Lily para que se durmiera igual que su hermano cuando alguien se sentó a su lado.

-_¿Pensativa?_-

-_Oh Neville, no . . . tal vez un poco cansada_-

-_Me ha dado mucho gusto verte esta noche, te separaste de todo_-

-_Bueno . . . han pasado tantas cosas_- dijo Ginny mirando a sus bebés ahora dormidos

-_Pareces buena mamá, qué planeas hacer ahora?_-

-_Entraré al entrenamiento de Aurores, ya me inscribí_-

-_Felicidades, seguramente te aceptaran y serás muy buena, como siempre_-

-_Y tú? Qué ha sido de ti?_-

-_Oh, yo trabajo en San Mungo en un área para de experimentación con herbolaria_-

-_De verdad! Suena muy interesante_-

-_Si, lo es. Eh . . . y . . . qué harás mañana? . . . hay un invernadero de flores curativas cerca de aquí, te gustará y a los bebés también_-

Ginny se sorprendió de su invitación, miraba a los bebés con ternura y a ella . . . a ella de una manera que la hizo sentirse sobrecogida, además la invitaba a ella y a los bebés sin que pareciera importarle . . . No supo que contestar de momento pero, en realidad no tenía ningún motivo para negarse.

-_Claro Neville, me encantaría_-

-_Gracias, me encantará ir ahí contigo_-

El momento del baile de los novios fue muy especial, las luces eléctricas se apagaron y el lugar quedó iluminado solamente por las luces que reflejaban las luciérnagas de los arreglos florales, Ron intentó seguir el ritmo de la música, pero sus pies estaban pegados al piso, _tener que bailar . . . y además con toda esa gente observándolos . ._ .

Finalmente los novios se despidieron, pero antes buscaron a su Madrina de Honor.

-_¡Ginny! Ahora sí eres mi cuñada! Gracias por todo, quedó . . . divino!_-

-_De nada Hermione, yo también tengo mucho que agradecerte . . ._- dijo Ginny recordando todos sus problemas durante su embarazo y sus primeros días como madre. Hermione comenzó a llorar y Ginny la abrazó

-_Oh no por favor!! Dejen de llorar, Por Merlin! parece que no se van a ver nunca . . ._- dijo Ron un poco desesperado

-_Es importante decir lo que se siente en el momento Ron, a ver tú ya le agradeciste a Ginny?_-

-_Claro!_- dijo jalando a Ginny dándole un beso en la frente –_Oye, te dije que no quería vestidos escotados!! Crees que no me di cuenta?_-

-_Aaah déjala en paz Ron! Oh Dios, mejor nos vamos . . .hasta pronto . . ._-

Ellos se alejaron con rumbo su nueva casita, en donde formarían su familia, Ginny los despidió con una amplia sonrisa mientras sacudía su mano . . .

**FIN**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS**

**Espero que les haya gustado el final, me resultó difícil ponerle fin a esta historia, por muchas causas. Esta historia rompió con muchas aspectos respecto a mi forma de escribir, como por ejemplo que no me gustan las historias largas, jeje . . . no va conmigo, soy una mujer muy desesperada, por eso decía y decia que ya casi se acababa . . . jeje**

**Quiero agradecer a todos los lectores anónimos que no dejaron review pero me acompañaron hasta el final. Gracias**

**Agradezco también a los unicos dos hombres de los que tengo noticias que disfrutaron la historia.**

**David Potterfield**

**Moste-Angelo**

**Y por supuesto a todas las chicas que tuvieron la gentileza y la simpatía de dejarme comentarios en cada capitulo. Debo decirles algo, esta historia la creamos juntas, muchas de sus sugerencias, peticiones y comentarios, hicieron que esta historia fuera lo que es ahora. Si no fuera por ustedes Harry no habría aparecido . . . si no fuera por ustedes Ginny no hubiera terminado con posibilidad de romance . . . si no fuera por ustedes Ginny se hubiera ido con Harry en aquél sueño . . . (_no lo hice porque pensé que me asesinarían, jeje_)**

**Un abrazo a:**

**AlmaRosaNS**

**Anastasia**

**Anatripotter**

**Any Potter**

**Carolagd**

**Cotetyta**

**Dore-Malfoy**

**Estivalia **

**Francesca**

**Ginna Isabela Riddle**

**Julipilika**

**Kyo**

**Lina Malfoy**

**Hermioneyron**

**Herms Weasley**

**Zafiro Potter**

**Hasta la próxima . . . su amiga La Comadreja**


End file.
